


swords, i guess

by MayaBill



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, M/M, Swords, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaBill/pseuds/MayaBill
Summary: Ин - дух меча и Цзян Чэн - его владелец. Это не всегда было правдой.- Хотя это самая странная часть, - ответил Цзян Чэн. – Никто не знает, почему Бичэнь такой придирчивый. Его владелец был хорошим, но в то время, когда он был жив, никто не думал, что они хорошо совместимы. Их стили и характеристики были абсолютно разными. Не может быть, чтобы они так далеко продвинулись в своей связи.- И его имя? Его имя было Вэй Усянь.





	1. Никто об этом не просил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [swords, i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200701) by [victortor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victortor/pseuds/victortor). 



> Решилась попробовать перевести фик по этому замечательному произведению. Уж очень он мне понравился. Заранее приношу извинения за мои ошибки и корявые формулировки. Всегда готова их исправить, если укажете на них)  
> Кстати, можете перейти к оригиналу и поставить автору kudos. Думаю, ему будет приятно))  
> Работа есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7207261

Ин был рожден в огне.  
  
Он знал, что было жарко и форму ему придавал молот под нескончаемые звуки ударов металла о металл. Он пришел в этот мир в такой манере с помощью кузницы и пламени, лижущего его спину.  
  
Кроме этого жара, он знал немного. Его это не волновало — что-то внутри него было в порядке с этой любопытной пустотой, и он был утешен пылающим миром вокруг себя. Это была хорошая жара, он чувствовал себя, как если бы он был заключен в объятия матери.  
  
Спустя время он начал узнавать больше. Как все мечи, он инстинктивно знал свое имя. Ин из Кузницы Илин. Это было не имя, высеченное на нем на металле. Это имя он выбрал сам. Оно почти сразу же пришло к нему. Ин, попробовал он, и оно чувствовалось правильным.  
  
Его другое имя, то, что было выковано на его лезвии, являлось не его выбором, а скорее его владельца. С любопытством новорожденного он взглянул на свое меч-вместилище, все еще горящее в огне, и на высеченные иероглифы, светящиеся красным.  
  
Моргнув, Ин начал смеяться. Суйбянь, говорили иероглифы, и он смеялся и смеялся, пока не стал хватать ртом воздух и хлопать себя по бедру.  
  
Суйбянь! Что за черт, какого глупца он получил себе в владельцы?

* * *

 

Его глупым владельцем был молодой человек по имени Цзян Вань Инь. У него хороший оскал, весело подумал Ин, и он принял меч, Ина, от кузнеца с нежеланием, но с вежливостью. Ин осознал, что он, похоже, был ошибкой. Никто в здравом уме не назовет меч «какая разница», если только человек не был сильно пьян. Этот Цзян Вань Инь, он не выглядел, как тот тип людей, которые заказывают изделия из высококачественного лезвия, как Ин, только чтобы дать ему такое дурацкое имя.  
  
Довольно странно, что Ин не был задет этим. Имя действительно было не элегантным, но серьезно, если бы оно было, тогда Ин скорее всего не смог бы жить с этим. Он не был на этом свете долго, но каким-то образом чувствовал, что он не будет классическим, грациозным типом. Имея такое ужасно неподходящее имя, Ин, возможно, заставил бы этого Цзян Вань Иня отчаяться еще сильнее.  
  
Как все духи мечей, Ин мог ходить вокруг как любой нормальный человек, хотя, у него ушло несколько попыток, чтобы понять, как это делать. Материализовав свою человеческую форму в физическую плоскость, Ин удивил Цзян Вань Иня так, как будто тот собрался повернуть за угол и покинуть Илин.  
  
 — Куда мы идем? — спросил он с любопытством, игнорируя шокированный вскрик Цзян Вань Иня.  
  
Не было похоже, что мужчина имел меч до него, так что скорее всего он не привык к духам мечей, появляющимся и исчезающим из реальности.  
  
— Что- ты- — заикнулся он и, колеблясь, произнес. — Ты… Суйбянь?  
  
 — Да, я — какая разница, мне без разницы куда, — согласился Ин, смотря как Цзян Вань Инь поморщился от шутки. — Мне правда без разницы, куда мы идем. Я просто хочу знать, куда именно.  
  
Цзян Вань Инь сильно нахмурился, понимая, что Ин был совсем не тем, что он ожидал.  
  
— Я Цзян Вань Инь, или Цзян Чэн, — натянуто представился он. — Суйбянь, мы возвращаемся ко мне домой, в Пристань Лотоса.  
  
— Зови меня Ин, — исправил Ин. — Цзян Чэн, не так ли? Пристань Лотоса звучит хорошо и мило. Я все равно не знаю, где это. Не слишком ли рано будет спросить, как я был рожден? И почему я такой «без разницы»?  
  
Цзян Чэн рассказал ему неохотными, запинающимися словами, что он был ужасно нетрезвым в ночь, когда заказал создание меча.  
  
Не удивленный Ин открыл свой рот и прокомментировал с фальшивой печалью:  
  
— Ах, так я был продуктом неудачной веселой ночи? Оу, папочка, как ты мог быть таким безответственным?  
  
И в этот самый момент Цзян Чэн осознал, что сильно недооценил серьезность своих собственных ошибок.

* * *

 

Духи мечей были относительно распространены в эти дни. Раньше только очень богатые люди могли обеспечить заказ на создание меча. Похоже, оплата труда снизилась и техники ковки мечей были усовершенствованы, так что даже семьи, которые жили почти на грани бедности, возможно, после того как немного накопят, могли наскрести достаточно денег, чтобы выковать меч плохого качества.   
  
Но это был не случай Цзян Чэна, и Ин точно не был мечом плохого качества. Цзян Чэн был единственным сыном относительно влиятельного клана. Ему недавно исполнилось двадцать лет, что означало время, когда обычно шли за выкованным мечом. Хотя такие молодые господа, как Цзян Чэн, изучали клинки всю свою жизнь, они не получали свой собственный меч и, в дополнение, партнера по мечу, пока они не становились взрослыми.  
  
Все же, Ин не был простым куском металла. Процесс тренировки и связи с таким духом меча, как он, был сложным и, в зависимости от меча, изменчивым и запутанным процессом, который требовал зрелости и знания.  
  
Обычно это было тем, что становилось проблемой с низкокачественными мечами, — их владельцами обычно являлись те, кто не имел доступа к знанию, как образовывать связь с духами, и чем ниже качество меча, тем сложнее удовлетворить духов.  
  
Цзян Чэн вообще-то был довольно удачлив. Он пошел к кузнецу в Илине, пока был пьян, и единственная вещь, которую он сделал необычно, — назвал свой меч Суйбянь. Он даже умудрился не задеть Ина этим. Какой-нибудь другой дух меча мог бы прийти в ярость из-за такого имени, что могло помешать их процессу связи. Но Ин и правда не волновался по этому поводу, так что Цзян Чэну повезло, что он получил его.  
  
В общем, Ин чувствовал себя вполне довольным. Он был рожден недавно, но инстинктивно имел какое-то понимание того, что из него выйдет. Он был сделан для Цзян Чэна, его владельца. Они образуют связь и станут партнерами по мечу — партнерами в бою. Если их связь станет достаточно глубокой, они даже смогут делиться своими мыслями друг с другом, и это в конечном итоге приведет к синхронизации.  
  
— На сегодняшнее время существует только одна живая пара партнеров по мечу, которые синхронизировались, — сказал Цзян Чэн, когда Ин спросил. — Ляньфан-цзунь, или Цзинь Гуанъяо, глава клана Цзинь, и его легендарный меч Лебин.  
  
Ин хмыкнул на это, как будто эти имена ничего не значили для него. Хотя Лебин было довольно красивым именем.  
  
— Цзян Чэн, — заговорил он. — Если бы ты не был пьян, тогда как бы назвал меня?  
  
Мужчина, и это начинало становится по-настоящему смешно, поморщился снова, как только Ин заговорил об этом опять.  
  
— Я думал… Саньду.  
  
Он все еще говорил с глубокой вежливостью, которая, возможно, укоренилась в нем с того времени, когда он был ребенком; при любых обстоятельствах не был он груб со своим мечом.  
  
Очень плохо, что Ин не планировал делать то же самое.  
  
— Саньду? Три яда? — скорчил лицо Ин. — Ты серьезно? Это ужасно, Суйбянь мне нравится больше.  
  
— Оно отсылает к буддисткой фразе про три зла в мире, — натянуто исправил Цзян Чэн, и его бровь задергалась. Боже, какой вспыльчивый. — Я думал, это будет… довольно угрожающе.  
  
Ин хихикнул. Угрожающе, ха.  
  
— И сейчас у тебя есть я, Суйбянь. Как же ты теперь будешь запугивать своих врагов, хмм? Закричишь «какая разница», и они точно разбегутся в страхе? Хаха, с нетерпением жду образования связи с тобой, ты забавный.  
  
— …

* * *

  

Немного позже, после того, как они достигли Пристани Лотоса, Цзян Чэн, жаждующий протестировать свой новый меч, пошел в тренировочный зал.  
  
Он поднял Суйбянь и начал вставать в некоторые позиции. Он махнул своим новым мечом в нескольких стандартных движениях, а также в некоторых, которые были довольно уникальными. Ин чувствовал каждое движение, чувствовал ветер, который он разрезал с каждым взмахом. Первый раз кто-то орудовал им. Если честно, он не был уверен, наслаждался ли он этим чувством или нет.  
  
В чем он был уверен — это в том, что он любил с чем это чувство приходило – битву.  
  
— Цзян Чэн, мне правда нравится это, — быстро сказал Ин, материализовываясь. — Поспеши и больше используй меня! Я хочу сражаться с настоящими людьми, не просто с воздухом. Давай, используй меня, чтобы побить кого-нибудь!  
  
Его владелец, который, казалось, не мог понять Ина, кинул на него странный взгляд. Он чувствовал небольшую жалость к Цзян Чэну — очевидно мужчина пытался быть вежливым и учтивым по отношению к Ину, пока тот вел себя очень легкомысленно перед ним.  
  
Стиль боя Цзян Чэна был очень прост для понимания. Ему нравилось быть в нападении, но в нем он был склонен к стратегии и манипуляции. Ему не нравилось рисковать, пока в этом не было нужды. Если бы Ину пришлось описать его в нескольких словах, это было бы «защитное нападение».  
  
Когда Цзян Чэн наконец остановился, он спросил, немного задыхаясь:  
  
— Ну? Как тебе?  
  
Ин подумал об этом.  
  
— В целом, выглядит хорошо, — а потом признал, — Хотя это было немного скучно.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Твой боевой стиль, — начал вдаваться в подробности Ин. — Ты мог сделать больше. Например, ты приостановился перед тем, как снова начать атаковать, так? Почему ты остановился?  
  
— Я пытался предугадать следующее движение моего противника.  
  
— Да, но вместо этого ты мог бы использовать это время, чтобы атаковать его! Может быть, ты не хотел сразу же приближаться, но ты мог сделать что-нибудь с дальнего расстояния.  
  
Ин сымитировал пинок песка, и Цзян Чэн вздрогнул, когда осознал, что тот хотел, чтобы он сделал.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я ослепил моего противника? Что это за коварная тактика? — спросил он. — Я никогда не сделаю такую вещь!  
  
— Э? Это коварно? — Ин никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, но не то чтобы он знал много. — Почему это? Кажется достаточно справедливым для меня. В конце концов кто-нибудь мог с легкостью сделать тоже самое с тобой, не так ли?  
  
— Это битва на мечах, — подчеркнул последнее слово Цзян Чэн. — Почему я буду использовать что-нибудь еще?  
  
Хотя он выглядел очень обеспокоенным этим разговором. Это имело смысл — если владелец и меч не соглашались в технике меча с самого начала, это было затруднительно. Как правило, это означало, что двое не совместимы, и они не смогут образовать связь правильно.  
  
Тогда Ин замер, пока к нему не пришла идея.  
  
— Тогда как насчет того, чтобы ты и я сразились друг против друга? — предложил он и обнаружил, что ощущает себя странно счастливым из-за этого предложения. — Очевидно, что ты и я имеем разные стили боя, и самый лучший путь узнать друг друга через практический опыт, не так ли? Как насчет дуэли друг против друга, чтобы понять, как каждый из нас хочет атаковать? Давай, используй тренировочный меч или еще что-нибудь. Я воспользуюсь собой.  
  
То, что предлагал Ин, рвало все шаблоны. Обычно духи мечей не наслаждались битвой в их человеческой форме, хотя чисто технически они могли. Это было просто немного странно, но никто не мог отрицать, что они с самого начала намного лучше орудовали собой, чем их владельцы.  
  
Цзян Чэн нерешительно кивнул и быстро пошел взять меч без духа. Ин поднял Суйбянь, его вес был знаком, и он чувствовал, как будто поднимал этот меч сотни раз. Двое стояли друг напротив друга, пока Цзян Чэн не сделал первое движение и побежал вперед.  
  
Это была действительно странная битва. Ин только что смотрел, как практиковался Цзян Чэн, так что он имел какое-то представление о том, как тот будет сражаться. Цзян Чэн же, с другой стороны, понятия не имел, что его ждет.  
  
Первой и последней смешной вещью было то, что случилось, когда Ин бросил Суйбянь в сторону Цзян Чэня. Он еле избежал снаряда с бесценным выражением лица. Что за мечник бросает свой меч? Отвлеченный этим, он почувствовал, как кулак встретил его нос.  
  
Цзян Чэн оступился, и Ин позвал Суйбянь обратно к себе. Его правая рука только что ощутила то удовлетворяющее чувство, когда ударяешь кого-то, и он быстро приставил свой меч к шее Цзян Чэня.  
  
— Я победил, — гордо сказал он. — Это было весело, мы должны повторить это.  
  
В то время как Ин возвращал Суйбянь Цзян Чэну, тот бессвязно прошипел:  
  
— Ты только что- ты только что ударил меня! — шок быстро прошел, и сейчас он начинал по-настоящему злиться на Ина. — Что за черт, какая часть из этого была честной? Разве ты не дух меча? Почему ты используешь не свой меч, а свои кулаки?  
  
— Но иногда легче всего ударить кого-то, — указал Ин. Его кулак все еще покалывал, и в этом было странное чувство. Духи мечей действительно не должны были ударять людей или по-настоящему трогать что-то. Ему не следует орудовать собой или драться со своим владельцем. Но каким-то образом это было веселее, чем просто беспрекословно позволять Цзян Чэну использовать себя. — К тому же мы узнали стили друг друга лучше. Ты и правда любишь просчитывать вещи и точно знать, что будет дальше, Цзян Чэн, но я говорю тебе, иногда легче всего подумать «какая разница».  
  
Цзян Чэн простонал:  
  
— Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такой идиотский меч, как ты? — он быстро осознал, как грубо он звучал, и поспешил исправиться. — Я имею в виду, Ин, я понимаю, что твой стиль — он только твой, но я-  
  
Ин весело рассмеялся.  
  
— Этот раздраженный голос тебе подходит больше, — прокомментировал он. — Тебе правда нужно перестать вести себя так вежливо со мной, я знаю, я раздражаю. Разве ты не понял, что я пытался вывести тебя из себя все это время? Вперед, кричи.  
  
— Ты… пытался вывести меня из себя.  
  
— Да.  
  
На этот раз он по-настоящему взорвался.  
  
— Иди к черту! — заорал он и сердито пронзил Суйбянем землю. — Я пытался вести себя хорошо по отношению к тебе, ты, тупой дух меча! А ты просто смеялся надо мной все это время, не так ли? Я уничтожу тебя! Я расплавлю тебя и придам форму металлического туалета!

* * *

 

После этого отношения Ина с Цзян Чэнем значительно улучшились. Конечно, было много криков, и часто оба заканчивали тренировку дуясь друг на друга, но прогресс был достигнут. Он чувствовал себя более комфортно, когда Цзян Чэн не пытался специально быть вежливым.  
  
В итоге тот смирился с нетрадиционным стилем Ина, и Ин научился позволять Цзян Чэну просчитывать и предугадывать. Было хорошо признавать и соединять разные стили фехтования, и из-за этого Цзян Чэн в конце концов стал лучшим мечником, чем был. У него было меньше прорех в защите, и он стал менее предсказуем в своих движениях.  
  
Ин, однако, обнаружил, что все еще предпочитает сам орудовать собой. Просто это было намного легче, и каждый раз, когда Цзян Чэн потакал его прихотям, он незамедлительно надирал ему задницу в дуэли. По правде говоря, Цзян Чэн не был плох, но, вступая в схватку, всегда ожидал честной битвы и всегда проигрывал в результате.  
  
Хотя эта проблема Ина — нелюбовь к тем моментам, когда им орудовал Цзян Чэн, медленно начала решаться сама собой. Одиннадцать месяцев спустя Цзян Чэн и Ин сражались с местной молодежью, когда первый оступился на неровной земле. Он смог восстановить свой баланс, но их противник использовал этот момент, чтобы сделать выпад, задевая своим мечом бок Цзян Чэна.  
  
_Чёрт! Чёрт!_  Тревожно подумал Ин внутри своего меча-вместилища. Если Цзян Чэн не отступит и не создаст небольшое пространство между ними, он проиграет.  
  
Вдруг он услышал голос Цзян Чэна:  
  
— Ты думаешь, я не знаю этого, Ин? — рявкнул он. — Перестань отвлекать меня и заткнись!  
  
Несмотря на то, что Цзян Чэн не произнес этого вслух. Его рот не двигался, и Ин осознал, что с самого начала Цзян Чэн не должен был слышать его мысли.  _Ты же не имеешь в виду…_  
  
_Подожди,_  сказал Цзян Чэн.  _Мы что…?_  Его мысль была резко прервана в тот миг, когда его обезоружили и Суйбянь улетел в сторону. Как только меч покинул его руку, Ин почувствовал, что что-то, что у них было, оборвалось. Однако Цзян Чэн быстро позвал Суйбянь обратно, и, как только меч вернулся в его руку, Ин почувствовал, как что-то зажглось.  
  
_Цзян Чэн,_  позвал он.  _Ты слышишь меня?_  
  
_Слышу. Я думаю, мы только что достигли следующего уровня связи._  Хоть Цзян Чэн звучал ужасно бесстрастно, Ин увидел ликующий вид на его лице. Это были хорошие новости, меньше чем за год они уже смогли общаться телепатически.  
  
Такое общение имело свои ограничения. Они могли делать так только тогда, когда Цзян Чэнь держал Суйбянь или имел хоть какой-нибудь физический контакт с Инем. Когда один из них отвлекался, связь была нечеткой.  
  
Но Ин был очень воодушевлен, потому что так они становились на шаг ближе к синхронизации. В синхронизации, может, ему наконец понравится быть использованным. В конце концов говорили, что это похоже на то, как будто владелец и меч становятся одним целым, и, возможно, что такие вещи, как кто чем был, не будут ничего значить.  
  
Другую странную причуду Ин проявил, буквально, в своем физическом обличии. Цзян Чэн очень часто находил Ина, гуляющим в одиночку по Юньмэню и притворяющимся человеком. Он мог украсть деньги Цзян Чэна, чтобы купить вино, которое он даже не мог пить, или флиртовать с девушками, с которыми он ничего не мог сделать. Он мог притвориться спящим на дереве или разыгрывать людей, рассеивая свою форму перед тем, как его поймают.  
  
Ин, может быть, смог бы выпить вина, если бы достаточно сильно попытался. Хотя на это потребовалось бы уйма исследований. Он понятия не имел, как в целом ели люди, и сымитировать это было бы настоящим подвигом. (Также он не был уверен, как именно он умудрится облегчиться.) С девушками поцелуи были возможны. Технически у него был рот, но в остальном это было схоже с попытками создать пищеварительную систему.  
  
Но каким-то образом он чувствовал, как будто знал, каково на вкус вино. Оно часто было сладкое, решил он, и когда оно было крепкое, то обжигало, когда проходило вниз по горлу. Ин даже не был уверен, что у него было такое же горло, как у человека, так что он не был убежден, почему думал о нем так, но он думал. С поцелуями также — они скорее всего были мягкими, и, может быть, обжигали по-своему.  
  
Ин не мог спать, как человек, есть, как человек, или любить, как человек, но он все равно притворялся. Это был странный опыт, и большинство времени он с легкостью смахивал на обычного проходящего мимо мужчину в городе. Было легко притворяться, и он ощущал себя странно комфортно с этим фарсом.  
  
— Я никогда не слышал о духе, который так сильно любит орудовать собой, как ты, — однажды пожаловался Цзян Чэн, после того, как поймал Ина, гуляющего в городе в одиночку. — Еще меньше о том, что получает удовольствие, гуляя в виде человека все время. Ты и правда странный, Ин.  
  
Он должен был согласиться. Духи мечей были рождены с инстинктивным желанием быть использованными, быть обладаемыми. Ин начал предчувствовать, что его кузнец также мог быть пьян, когда он был создан, — может он забыл добавить что-то в Суйбянь, и сейчас у него отсутствовало что-то главное в его повадках. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось, когда Цзян Чэн использовал его, просто он чувствовал, что он может сражаться так же хорошо, если не лучше. Это чувство ношения оружия и использования его, оно было намного веселее, чем быть просто использованным, чтобы сражаться.  
  
И большинство духов мечей, возможно, не сильно наслаждались своей материализацией в физической плоскости. Они не чувствовали нужду оставить след в мире в чем-нибудь, кроме сражений. Ин не знал, почему не любил оставаться внутри Суйбяня. Он просто ощущал нужду двигаться, разговаривать с людьми, шутить, как и все люди вокруг него.  
  
— Как будто ты раньше был человеком или что-то вроде того, — вздохнул Цзян Чэн, и Ин не мог не почувствовать, что необычайно знаком с этим комментарием.  
  
Может, он был человеком в другом времени. Ему бы понравилось быть человеком, подумал Ин. Было бы замечательно иметь возможность гулять, где он пожелает, пойти, куда он захочет, и орудовать мечом, не получая странных взглядов. Но он им не был, и Ин — не из того типа людей, которые волнуются из-за «а если бы». Цзян Чэн — хороший человек, и Ин поистине не возражал, что тот был тем, с кем он образует связь. В этой ситуации он был доволен.  
  
(… А что о  _другом_ , спросите вы?  
  
О том, чье имя написано в начале этой страницы, в указывающем и обличающем тексте — это тот, кого полюбит Ин?  
  
Он уже в этой истории. Он был здесь все это время.)

* * *

  

У духов мечей, которые не получали удовольствия от использования себя, была причина, по которой они этого не делали.  
  
С окончания истории прошло всего несколько месяцев, но это уже была хорошо известная история, и в первый раз, когда Ин услышал ее, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме глубокой печали.  
  
Не так давно был меч, владеющий сам собой. Его звали Шуанхуа, и говорили, что его дух, Синчэнь, был невероятно искусен. Он в одиночку скитался по округе, избавляя мир от зла в своем спокойном темпе.  
  
Когда-то он имел владельца — Сун Цзычэня, или Сун Ланя, добродетельного и уважаемого мечника. Но, когда тот умер, Шуанхуа предпочел продолжить цель своего владельца, самостоятельно помогая простым людям. Много мечников приходило к нему, прося шанс, чтобы владеть им, но Синчэнь отказал им всем со словами: «Я выполню желания Сун Ланя перед тем, как смогу принять кого-нибудь еще». А желание Сун Ланя было недостижимо, невыполнимо, так что истинное значение слов Шуанхуа было: «Я никогда не приму нового владельца».  
  
Были те, кто не уважал его желания и пытался заставить сформировать связь. Синчэнь не был беспомощен; всегда были способы разорвать связь. Для духа меча это было так же легко, как разорвать мысленную связь — отрезать ненужную нить.  
  
И вот как он жил, скитаясь по миру и избавляя его от зла. Он прожил так несколько лет и наконец встретил юношу по имени Сюэ Ян, которого спас от бандитов.  
  
— Я не намереваюсь относиться непочтительно к твоему желанию, — сказал Сюэ Ян с глубокой благодарностью. — Я не попрошу владеть тобой, хотя ты прекрасный меч. Я только прошу остаться на твоей стороне, чтобы я смог отплатить этот долг.  
  
Синчэнь согласился, потому что, хоть он и не хотел нового владельца, было одиноко путешествовать самому. Так что Сюэ Ян присоединился к нему в его путешествиях, и все продолжилось, как и прежде.  
  
Никто не подозревал, даже сам Синчэнь, что Сюэ Ян был тем, кто убил Сун Ланя с самого начала. В конце концов Сун Лань был убит, когда его меча не было с ним. Сюэ Ян был здесь только затем, чтобы принести несчастье мечу Сун Ланя, Синчэню.  
  
И он принес несчастье. Он привел Шуанхуа в места, где заражение было безудержно, где один дух меча не смог бы все исправить. Но Синчэнь пытался со спокойным и верующим сердцем. Даже когда его разбили на миллион кусочков погнутого металла и сожгли его в пламени, в котором он был рожден, Шуанхуа был легендарным, великолепным мечом.  
  
Сюэ Ян смотрел на все происходящее, никогда не поднимая руки. В самом конце говорят, что он засмеялся, подобрал сломанный, зубчатый кусок металла, что когда-то был мечом, и затем ударил себя им в сердце.  
  
Это стало историей, которую все знали спустя недели, и тогда она стала предостерегающим рассказом для партнеров по мечу — никогда не позволяйте духам мечей сражаться самим собой. Ими слишком легко манипулировать, и их слишком легко сломать. Они не были людьми, так что им не позволяется ходить самим по себе, иначе они закончат с такой же трагичной судьбой, как и Шуанхуа.  
  
Вещи начали меняться несколько месяцев спустя, когда должен был проводиться ежегодный Совет Кланов в Ланьлине. Ин услышал об этом от жителей города, и, похоже, это было важное событие. Оно не имело для него большого значения, впрочем, пока в один день не прибежал Цзян Чэн.  
  
— Ин! Мы идем в башню Кои! — объявил он с немаленьким количеством детского волнения. — Проводится турнир для мечников моего возраста, и приз поразительный! Мы точно обязаны победить!  
  
Ин материализовался в мгновение ока. Хоть они могли общаться мысленно, ему все еще нравилось иногда разговаривать с Цзян Чэнем вслух.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Настоящая битва? Замечательно! Какова награда?  
  
— Клан Цзинь проводит его, и они предлагают так много вещей тем, кто победит. Деньги, престиж, много драгоценных металлов. Если мы захотим, по всей видимости мы даже получим шанс сразиться с самим Ляньфан-цзунем. Более того, — понизил свой голос Цзян Чэн. — Ходят слухи, что они отдают легендарный меч. — он быстро прибавил, — Не то чтобы я ищу тебе замену — хотя, иногда тяжело не поддаваться соблазну — но было бы здорово вернуться домой с таким мечом. Клан Цзян смог бы получить от этого большое преимущество.  
  
— Звучит, как превосходная сделка, — прокомментировал Ин. — Хотя почему Клан Цзинь захотел отдать легендарный меч? Разве это не слишком ценная вещь, чтобы просто разыграть ее в турнире?  
  
— Обычно ты был бы прав, — согласился Цзян Чэн. — Однако это не обычный случай. Они отдают не просто легендарный меч.  
  
— Они отдают легендарный Бичэнь.

* * *

 

Они прибыли в башню Кои неделю спустя, и первая вещь, которую заметил Ин, — десятки тысяч мечников, толпящихся вокруг. Многие из них были примерно одного возраста с Цзян Чэнем, и было легче всего предположить, что они также будут участвовать в турнире.  
  
_Ты знаешь их, Цзян Чэн?_  спросил Ин.  _Кто-нибудь из них очень силен?_  
  
Цзян Чэн просканировал разные лица гуляющих вокруг и ответил,  _Здесь точно есть несколько сильных людей. Смотри, это — Цзинь Цзысюань — он скорее всего самый сильный претендент на победу. Я думаю, я видел также Вэнь Нина. Оу, и Не Хуайсан, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о нем. Однако я не узнаю многих из них. Это означает, что большинство этих мечников из маленьких кланов._  
  
Его внимание быстро переключилось на большую толпу, собранную вокруг чего-то наподобие витрины. Ин материализовался из любопытства и потянул Цзян Чэна.  
  
— Пойдем посмотрим на что-то вон там; я думаю, это может быть интересным.  
  
Когда они подошли поближе, стало понятно, на что все смотрели. В центре толпы был меч, и если там было много людей, заинтересованных в нем, то это значило только одно.  
  
— Это Бичэнь, — прошипел Цзян Чэн Ину, подтверждая его подозрения. — Разве он не прекрасен? Хотя не будь одурачен, я слышал, что Ляньфан-цзунь очень сильно пытался найти совместимого владельца для его духа. Прежний владелец Бичэня, знаменитый мечник, давно был убит. Но прошло огромное количество времени, а дух Бичэня все еще не подпускает никого к себе, что уж говорить о владении. Он очень темпераментный и даже никому не говорит свое имя. Вот почему проводится этот турнир, чтобы увидеть, найдет ли Бичэнь кого-нибудь, с кем захочет стать партнером.  
  
Ин просвистел с уважением. Бичэнь и правда был хорош — он был голубой настолько, что сиял, элегантно сделан и просто чудо, как хорош. Безусловно, он был довольно внушителен в бою.  
  
— Вау, держу пари, ты мечтал, чтобы я выглядел и наполовину также хорошо. Его владелец должно быть был тем еще человеком, раз Бичэнь все еще отказывается принимать кого-либо еще. Как его звали?  
  
— Хотя это самая странная часть, — ответил Цзян Чэн. — Никто не знает, почему Бичэнь такой придирчивый. Его владелец был хорошим, но в то время, когда он был жив, никто не думал, что они хорошо совместимы. Их стили и характеристики были абсолютно разными. Не может быть, чтобы они так далеко продвинулись в своей связи.  
  
— И его имя? Его имя было Вэй Усянь.  
  
На этой фразе Ин замер.  
  
Имя Бичэнь звучало смутно знакомо, когда Цзян Чэн впервые упомянул его. Это имя, Вэй Усянь, звучало еще более знакомо. Как будто Ин должен знать его очень хорошо, но он был уверен, что никогда не встречал кого-либо с таким именем за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Как странно.  
  
Еще более странно было неизвестное гудение, которое Ин начал слышать в своем ухе. Он осмотрелся, пытаясь найти источник, но никто, казалось, не замечал его. Что-то было не так с его слухом?  
  
Он быстро вырвался из своих размышлений, когда Цзян Чэн произнес:  
  
— Я думаю, турнир скоро начнется. Ин, пойдем!

* * *

  

Турнир был главным развлечением первого дня встречи. Поэтому он проходил на большом стадионе, и Цзян Чэн стоял среди огромного количества участвующих. Нежно выглядящая душа, стоящая напротив них, стояла вместе со знакомым бело-голубым мечом.  
  
Ин предположил, снова внутри своего меча-вместилища, что судя по желтым одеждам, это должно быть глава Клана Цзинь, Цзинь Гуанъяо. Тогда его меч должно быть Лебин. Шокированный, он задался вопросом,  _Почему Лебин выглядит в точности, как Бичэнь?_  
  
_Они части одной пары,_  быстро объяснил Цзян Чэн, а затем Цзинь Гуанъяо начал говорить.  
  
Ни одно из слов, что он говорил, не было слишком интересным, но Ин слушал достаточно, чтобы понять правила турнира. Это не будет битва один на один — она займет слишком много времени. Вместо этого все будут сражаться друг с другом в одно и то же время в королевской битве. Когда сдаться зависело от мечника и его меча, но любой, кто смертельно ранит или убьет соперника, будет наказан.  
  
— И последнее, — и Цзинь Гуанъяо элегантно улыбнулся. — Все вы должно быть знаете, что этот турнир имеет много связей с мечом Бичэнем. Это правда, что Бичэнь здесь сегодня, и это правда, что, если он решит, что ему кто-то нравится, он может делать, что пожелает. Однако же он не награда за победу, и то, что вы можете не знать, — Бичэнь будет участвовать в этой королевской битве, как меч, владеющий сам собой.  
  
Шепотки немедленно распространились среди участников и толпы за ними. Меч, владеющий сам собой? Это было опасно, о чем Цзинь Гуанъяо думал?  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо продолжил:  
  
— Я знаю об угрозах от меча, владеющего самим собой. Вот почему я должен попросить вас: ни при каких обстоятельствах не пытайтесь сломать Бичэнь. Если меч хоть как-то будет поврежден, будут последствия.  
  
На этой ноте он пожелал им удачи и турнир быстро начался.  
  
Большинство участников разбежалось по краям арены. Ин мог видеть, что некоторые из них уже формировали альянсы и группы. Это была умная идея; в королевской битве одиночка может быть легко побежден, если на него набросятся, так что, если одиночка присоединится к большой группе, будет безопаснее, по крайней мере в начале.  
  
Настала тишина, когда все заметили одну вещь в центре стадиона — меч Бичэнь, воткнутый в землю. Его дух еще не материализовался, и пока что меч был обманчиво незаметен и недвижим.  
  
_Ляньфан-цзунь сказал не ранить Бичэня, но это сильно вводит в заблуждение,_ пожаловался Цзян Чэн.  _Он скорее всего сделал это нарочно; некоторые люди могут забыть, что Бичэнь — легендарный и внушительный клинок. Даже если он сам орудует собой, не сделает ли это его сильней? Ин, ты все еще побеждаешь меня каждый раз в дуэли, и я уверен, этот дух лучше тебя.  
  
Вполне вероятно,_  согласился Ин.  _Я тоже уверен, некоторые люди точно забудут об этом. Я думаю, что лучшая вещь, которую можно сделать, когда эта королевская битва начнется — избегать сражений, особенно с Бичэнем. Вероятно, все будут пробираться внутрь, так что оставайся во внешнем кругу. Начинай атаковать людей, когда все станет менее хаотичным, и большинство людей сдадутся._  
  
Делая так, Цзян Чэн снизит шансы на то, что получит удар в беспорядке. Когда количество людей на арене упадет, тогда он сможет полностью сконцентрироваться и изолировать одного противника для сражения, а не десять человек сразу.  
  
А затем, до того, как Цзян Чэн смог ответить на предложение Ина, пронзительный визг раздался по всему стадиону.  
  
Турнир начался.

* * *

  

Битва, она была напряженная и жестокая. Цзян Чэн находился вдалеке от центра хаоса, как и предложил Ин. При этом было несколько других, кто также следовал этой тактике, и они сталкивались и обменивались ударами.  
  
Центр стадиона все еще был далеко опасной зоной. Ин не мог видеть со своей позиции, что именно происходило, но он слышал крики, и пыль поднималась от всех мечников, что бегали вокруг. Толпа была беспокойна, и раздавались крики, когда кто-либо был побежден или сдавался.  
  
Все продолжалось так всего несколько мгновений, пока оба, Цзян Чэн и Ин, вздрогнув, не осознали, что пыль начала расчищаться.  
  
_Прошло максимум пять минут,_  подумал Цзян Чэн с великим отчаяньем. Все уже начало разрешаться, и это означало- это означало…  
  
Только одна фигура стояла в том месте, где улеглась пыль. Похоже, что там все еще было несколько мечников, лежащих на земле. Ни одна из ран не была смертельной, но они мешали им ходить и продолжать битву. Большинство из них, которые еще не сделали этого, неохотно вытащили свои листы капитуляции и активировали их, исчезая со стадиона в мгновенье ока.  
  
На краю арены было несколько таких участников, как Цзян Чэн, которые держались подальше от центра. Они начали двигаться к нему сейчас, но Ин знал, что они точно не смогут победить-  
  
Еще до того, как он смог закончить мысль, фигура, стоящая в пыли, нанесла удар. Меч в его руках был голубой, и он ярко сиял в туманном воздухе. Ин мог ясно видеть, как он парировал удары со всех сторон, демонстрируя огромное мастерство, и это было безнадежно.  
  
_Цзян Чэн, оставайся в стороне. Тебя просто-напросто зарежут.  
  
Черт, _ ругнулся Цзян Чэн.  _Ты прав, но в таком случае это все же превратится в битву один на один, и я точно не смогу победить._  
  
Никто не сможет его победить, согласился Ин. Это была просто односторонняя резня. О чем думал Цзинь Гуанъяо? Наверняка ведь он знал, что различие в силе будет выдающимся?  
  
Тот, кого до этого Цзян Чэн определил как Цзинь Цзысюань, упал в пыль, его ноги покрывали те же раны, что и у ранее побежденных участников. Он испарился, как только вытащил свой лист капитуляции.  
  
А затем на пустой арене с бормочущей и вялой толпой остались только Цзян Чэн и Ин. Из пыли вышла одинокая фигура.  
  
Дух Бичэня был прекрасен, осознал Ин. Его кожа была бледной, его волосы были прямыми и ниспадающими. Бледная, обесцвеченная радужка глаз и безупречный подбородок. Его внешний вид был тверд и внушителен, и он не прятал свою силу и холодность. Все в нем было белым и элегантным. Не было ни пятнышка грязи на его форме, что имело смысл, ведь он был духом. Никто не смог нанести ему ни одного удара, и Бичэнь быстро вычислил своего единственного соперника. Он поднял светящийся меч в направлении Цзян Чэна, явный вызов.  
  
Ин не собирался сдерживаться. Цзян Чэн крепко сжал Суйбянь в своей руке и подумал ясно,  _Давай сделаем это.  
  
Я не подведу тебя._  Ин гудел от возбуждения. Наконец-то, вызов! Никакой больше практики, никаких позиций и упражнений. Настоящий противник, этот легендарный меч скорее всего победил сотни тысяч других мечей и владельцев на поле сражений. Он не знал, мог ли он победить, но они точно попытаются, пока не сделают все, что могут.  
  
(Хотя он не мог не задуматься, _Этот Бичэнь, он и правда красивый. Я бы знал, если бы раньше видел такое лицо, и я знаю, что не видел, но почему у меня такое чувство, что я знаю его?_ )  
  
Бичэнь размахнулся в широкой дуге, и Цзян Чэн с легкостью избежал этого. Однако делая это в процессе, дух меча сократил дистанцию между ними, и неожиданно его меч пронзил защиту Цзян Чэна.  
  
_Справа от тебя,_  крикнул Ин перед тем, как понял, что произошло. Цзян Чэн быстро свернул влево, доверяя своему партнеру, и Бичэнь едва задел его волосы.  
  
_Спасибо,_  быстро сказал Цзян Чэн, и Бичэнь прищурил глаза. Очевидно, он не ожидал, что тот увернется от его атаки. Толпа тоже заметила это: раньше каждый противник Бичэня претерпевал поражение с первого удара. Видя, что этот юноша продержался дольше, интерес каждого поднялся на несколько уровней.  
  
_Дальше он попытается сделать нижний широкий размах,_ заговорил Ин неожиданно.  _Прыгай. Попытайся понять, как атаковать в воздухе._  
  
Ин честно не имел понятия, что он говорит, и гудящий звук вернулся снова. Он перекрывал большинство его мыслей, но каким-то образом он чувствовал, что знал, что Бичэнь собирается сделать. Не было основы для этого чувства, только этот настойчивый шум.  
  
Видя, что ему нечего терять, Цзян Чэн последовал его решениям. Действительно, Бичэнь сделал так, как Ин предполагал, он сделает.  
  
_Есть еще какие-нибудь советы?_  спросил бездыханно Цзян Чэн. От его воздушного удара увернулись, и он все еще еле держался. Бичэнь действительно был беспощаден — каждое его движение было почти не избегаемым.  
  
_Вправо, затем влево. Он может или не может-_  Ин прервался, так как Цзян Чэня ударили. Это была просто свежая царапина на его левом плече, так что ничего серьезного, но это был все еще удар. Даже со странным предвидением Ина, Цзян Чэн совсем не смог задеть Бичэня.  
  
_Он не атакует твои ноги,_  быстро сказал Ин, вспоминая всех остальных участников, которые не могли ходить.  _Защищай верхнюю часть своего тела, он хочет обезоружить тебя. Я думаю, он знает, что ты получаешь помощь от меня.  
  
Легче... сказать... чем... сделать! Почему бы тебе не попытаться сделать это!_  прохрипел Цзян Чэн, парируя другой удар. Ин мог чувствовать, как его руки дрожат от напряжения, и его хватка на Суйбяне ослабела.  
  
Цзян Чэн не продержится дольше.  
  
_Поменяйся со мной,_  приказал Ин с отчаяньем. Это чувство гудения в его голове становилось сильнее, как будто это что-то, что он должен был слышать, но не мог. Он почти чувствовал, будто теряет свою связь с Цзян Чэнем в угоду этому шуму, и это заставляло беспокоиться.  
  
_Что? Ин, что ты планируешь..._  Цзян Чэн почти уклонился от удара в то время, как Бичэнь передвинулся вперед, откатываясь назад.  _Аргх, неважно, я просто доверюсь тебе. Ты, похоже, имеешь лучшее представление о том, что происходит, чем я. Только попытайся не сломать себя или позволить мне умереть, слышишь меня?_  
  
Цзян Чэн неожиданно отскочил назад, заставляя всех смотрящих заинтересоваться тем, что он задумал. Бичэнь поднял свой меч, готовясь к другому удару, когда Суйбянь неожиданно полетел вперед, выскакивая из руки своего владельца. Он встретил Бичэня с лязгом металла, бело-голубая на черно-красной кисточке.  
  
Фигура быстро удержала черный меч. Выражение лица его было игривым, а техника меча — динамичной. Он был во всем черном, и Суйбянь сверкал в его правой руке.  
  
Было ясно, что это был дух меча Суйбянь. Неожиданно, это схватка превратилась в битву между духами!  
  
В то время, как другой дух меча быстро отступил, Ин быстро выдохнул, пользуясь моментом, чтобы сориентироваться, пока Бичэнь оценивал своего нового противника. Он только что обменялся несколькими ударами, но сила, стоящая за каждым ударом и парированием была смешной. Неудивительно, что Цзян Чэн был так быстро ошеломлен; Бичэнь был слишком сильным!  
  
Дух Бичэня замирал все это время, и, когда он увидел Ина, его выражение лица стало более несчастным. Может, это было его воображение, но Ин мог поклясться, что духа волновало еще что-то, кроме обычной ситуации: мечника, пытающегося победить его.  
  
Гудение в его ухе также не исчезло; по факту оно стало только сильнее. Хотя все это сейчас не имеет значения. Он должен сосредоточиться на победе над Бичэнем. Даже мысль об этом заставила Ина думать о том, что это невыполнимая задача.  
  
Но, что это? Секрет к каждой победе?  
  
Ах да, грязная игра.  
  
— Эй, Бичэнь, — позвал Ин, наслаждаясь тем, что все глаза были направлены на него, и тем, что пронзительный взгляд Бичэня видел только его. Быть центром внимания оказалось на удивление весело. — Ты и правда сильный! Мое имя Суйбянь. Рад встрече с тобой.  
  
Все почувствовали дрожь от удивления, как только Суйбянь заговорил. Как правило, духам мечей не нравилось что-либо говорить, и если они говорили, то всегда только со своим владельцем. Практически никто не слышал о том, как меч звал другого так, чтобы все слышали его.  
  
Бичэнь не ответил. Ин и не ожидал от него этого и продолжил:  
  
— Ты действительно задал мне и моему владельцу жару. — говоря это, он пошел вперед, убеждаясь, что Суйбянь в его правой руке выглядел не угрожающе. — Кто знал, что легендарный меч такой жестокий? Ты совсем не сдерживался. Прошло всего 10 минут с того, как начался турнир, и уже остались только ты и я.  
  
Какой говорливый дух! Как странно, подумали все, как только дух в черном подошел к Бичэню.  
  
— Хотя все это не имеет значения. Я просто подумал, как собратья-духи мечей, — оптимистично закончил Ин, — Перед этим я должен дать тебе достойное предупреждение.  
  
С этим он испарился. Суйбянь упал на землю, и Ин почувствовал огромное удовлетворение, когда небольшая вспышка смятения появилась на лице Бичэня.  
  
Когда духи мечей материализовывали свои человеческие формы, они могли делать так только в определенном радиусе от своей формы меча. Суйбянь в данный момент лежал рядом с Бичэнем, и было довольно легко для Ина беззвучно и тихо, пока Бичэнь все еще смотрел на упавший Суйбянь, появиться за его фигурой.  
  
Бичэнь почувствовал, как кто-то схватил заднюю часть его головы, и неожиданно он опрокинулся вперед из-за толчка. Он попытался восстановить свой баланс, только Ин быстро поставил свою ногу напротив ноги Бичэня, заставляя того споткнуться и сверху, и снизу.  
  
Это было странное, почти смешное зрелище — видеть, как такой элегантный и опасный меч спотыкается, и Ин воспротивился желанию засмеяться. Спина Бичэня сейчас была полна открытых мест, и Ин быстро позвал Суйбянь обратно и начал направлять свой меч в гладкое пространство задней части духа меча-  
  
(Подождите, что?)  
  
Тот успел повернуться вовремя, и Суйбянь был блокирован Бичэнем. Лязг металла был громким, и гудение только стало острее и отчетливее. Со спокойным и с ничего не выражающим лицом, как будто тот не отразил атаку Ина одной рукой.  
  
Бичэнь встал обратно. Вернулись к исходной точке. В этот раз у Ина не было слов, которые можно сказать, только озорная улыбка и гудение, которое было угнетающе громким.  
  
Не желая, чтобы его снова застали врасплох, Бичэнь атаковал первым, и это стало битвой блоков и парирований на близком расстоянии. Сначала Ин волновался, что Бичэнь предпримет попытку атаковать безоружного Цзян Чэна, но, похоже, он был сконцентрирован на Ине.  
  
Сильный взмах в сторону лица Ина. Плавный удар на его доминирующую руку, затем левую ногу. Он знал все эти вещи до того, как они случались, точно так же, как когда он направлял Цзян Чэна. При этом происходило что-то странное. Каким-то образом, похоже, что Бичэню было легче сражаться с ним, чем с его владельцем.  
  
Когда Ин хотел отвлечь Бичэня, потянув того за волосы, Бичэнь неожиданно наклонял свою голову назад, подальше от его зоны досягаемости. Когда он хотел попытаться сделать что-нибудь, Бичэнь каким-то образом умудрялся помешать ему.  
  
Он не знал, что все это означало, и не было времени, чтобы понять. Все, на чем Ин должен был сфокусироваться, — так это на том, что в этом случае он проиграет, потому что они оба знали стили друг друга, и после этого все сводилось к тому, у кого лучше техника, и кто-  
  
А затем Ин споткнулся. Бичэнь быстро воспользовался этим, и, хотя он достаточно быстро восстановился, чтобы заблокировать удар, сейчас он был прижат светящимся мечом, крепко держа Суйбянь.  
  
Однако в состязании чистой физической силы Ин не мог победить. Его плечи уже дрожали от напряжения. Сила между духами мечей зависела от качества меча, и даже хороший меч, как Суйбянь, не мог сравниться с таким легендарным мечом, как Бичэнь.  
  
Как только он уступил еще один дюйм, Ин сжал свои зубы. Как он сможет выбраться из этого? Неважно, как он думал, он не мог в этом разобраться.  
  
И потом оно пришло к нему. Это было медленное чувство, которое сказало,  _поцелуй его._  
  
Ин понятия не имел, о чем он думал, просто знал, что это было правильным решением.  
  
Каким-то образом он знал каждое из движений Бичэня, и при этом знал, что даже с его предвидением, он не сможет победить его. Бичэнь читал его также довольно легко. Это не имело смысла; стиль Ина был сам по себе непредсказуем, как тот мог знать, что он собирается сделать дальше?  
  
Так что он последовал этой интуиции, которая говорила ему сделать это правильно.  
  
Они были слишком близко. Ина медленно подавляли, и непоколебимая сила и бескомпромиссный взгляд Бичэня были также ошеломляющи вблизи, как и издалека.  
  
Ин придвинулся ближе к этому холодному лицу, которое было ледяным от гнева. Бичэнь прижимал свой меч к нему, и он медленно склонялся из-за этой силы. Казалось, время замедлилось, и он мог слышать свое сердце, стучащее в его груди (С каких это пор у него есть сердцебиение?). Адреналин, пульсирующий в нем, чувствовался приглушенным, и он был необычайно спокоен. Как долго Бичэнь был таким, хотел бы он знать, застывшим в своем неизменном хмуром виде? Когда его владелец умер, он просто оплакивал его так?  
  
Ин подумал,  _Возможно, я должен исправить это._  
  
Со спокойствием и с чем-то в нем, что чувствовало, что это было правильно, наряду с непрекращающимся гудением в его ухе, Ин почувствовал, как его губы встретили губы Бичэня.  
  
Они были холодные и имели вкус чего-то знакомого и грустного. Он подумал,  _Я делал это раньше, не так ли?_  
  
Гудение стало всепоглощающим, а затем неожиданно это больше не было неразборчивыми помехами. Он был... он был...

 

 

 

 

 

> Он устал, но он не может остановиться. Они не заберут его, не сейчас. Он знает это чувство, это гудящее ощущение... где же он... где же он... и он знает, что тот близко. Он не может уйти, он еще не может уйти. Они говорили ему все это время, что он не прав, но он никогда не терял веры. Он слышит порхание птицы и звук чего-то, что он знает из звездных снов.  
>    
>  Ты не мертв. Я бы знал об этом, и эта связь бы ушла. Ты здесь? Ты близко? Я ждал тебя, и я найду тебя снова. Он Бичэнь, и он не уступит никому, кроме него, того, кто сделал его таким, надеющимся и связанным с судьбой, которую он не хочет отрицать. Он живой меч, он...

А затем Бичэнь разделил их.  
  
Это неоспоримо, невозможно, была синхронизация. Синхронизация между двумя мечами, которые никогда не встречали друг друга и которые не могли сражаться друг другом. Губы Ина обожгло, как только время вернулось в свой нормальный не спешащий темп. Адреналин вернулся с местью.  
  
Бичэнь оттолкнул его, но только на несколько дюймов, так, чтобы их рты не соприкасались. В тот момент, когда интуиция ушла, и Ин выбросил все из головы, все его противоречивые эмоции, и смятение, и ностальгию, и нежное чувство, которое он не мог отрицать. Все, что было важно сейчас, — это Цзян Чэн и победа над этим духом, этим красивым, преступно красивым духом, которого он каким-то образом встречал раньше.  
  
Тот самый меч все еще стоял в удивлении, напряжении и оцепенении. Его светлые глаза были шокированы, как будто приливная волна должна была обрушиться на него, и он просто стоял без движения. Ин среагировал первым.  
  
Он пнул Бичэня в промежность.  
  
Это скорее всего не причинило боли. Они были духами, там внизу ничего не было, если только тот не захотел, чтобы оно появилось, что, подобно предыдущим размышлениям Ина о пищеварительной системе, легче сказать, чем сделать. Скорее всего это был просто шок, что заставил его моргнуть в удивлении. Ин использовал этот моментальный отвлекающий маневр, чтобы поднять Суйбянь в широкой дуге и простым движением вперед, он пронзил Бичэня в грудь, где было бы его сердце, если бы он был человеком.  
  
Он легко прошел насквозь, как будто не было никакого сопротивления. Тело духа было плотным, но не по-настоящему существующим в физической плоскости так, как человеческое. Меч был все еще мечом; человеческая форма была просто иллюзией, подарком, который они могли взять. В конце они все были существами из стали и металла.  
  
Если форма духа была повреждена, они не истекали кровью. Им даже не было больно, не так, как могло бы быть человеку. Скорее их форма была вынуждена рассеяться, и они возвращались в свои мечи-вместилища, пока не накопят достаточно энергии, чтобы снова сформировать свои человеческие тела. Только если бы кто-то сломал сам меч, тогда они бы пострадали.  
  
Ин вытащил Суйбянь, что заставило Бичэня оступиться. Дух меча подавился, его взгляд вернулся к духу напротив него. Его форма уже начала мерцать, и похоже, что у него не было достаточно энергии, чтобы сразу же восстановить себя. Как только он исчезнет, Ин и Цзян Чэн победят.  
  
У него кружилась голова от ожидания и дезориентации, и Ин смотрел, затаив дыхание, как Бичэнь выпустил небольшой вздох. Тот был наполнен болью, и он почувствовал, как будто этот звук ранил его так же сильно, как ранил духа, стоящего перед ним.  
  
Два тихих слова произнес тот, стоящий напротив него, перед тем, как он рассеялся. Они были вопросительные, с почти нерешительной ноткой, и он замер от звука низкого и глубокого голоса Бичэня.  
  
— Вэй Ин? — спросил он, и его глаза больше не были холодными, просто нежными и смятенными.  
  
А затем Бичэнь исчез, его энергия наконец-то была истрачена. Голубой меч упал на землю с уродливым звуком, и Ин остался стоять в центре стадиона в ошеломленной тишине, пока люди вокруг него взорвались криками.

* * *

  

— Я ненавижу тебя.  
  
Ин смог отвлеченно улыбнуться, возясь со своей рукоятью и ножнами. Цзян Чэн стоял над ним с выражением чистой ярости.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — взорвался он, — Что думаешь, ты делал? Выставить себя дураком вот так... ты осознаешь, что ты мой партнер по мечу, да? Ты просто... п-просто вот так дурачился с Бичэнем... разве ты не знаешь, что это плохо отразится на мне?  
  
— Цзян Чэн, — отдаленно начал Ин, но ничто не могло остановить взволнованного мужчину.  
  
— Конечно, ты победил. Но обязательно нужно было это делать так? Это был дешевый трюк с самого начала. Появится множество людей, которые будут сомневаться в этой победе. Уже плохо, что тем, кто сражался, был не я; Суйбянь сделал это таким коварным способом, что это еле может считаться победой! Я знаю, я сказал, что хочу победить в турнире, но не так! Т-Т-Ты п-п-поцеловал его! И пнул его! В-в-в…  
  
Он затих и тихим голосом добавил:  
  
— Что там произошло, Ин? На несколько секунд у меня было чувство, что я полностью потерял с тобой связь.  
  
— Когда я отвлекал Бичэня?  
  
Вспоминая поцелуй в мучительных деталях, Цзян Чэн содрогнулся от ужаса:  
  
— Да, во время этого. Наша связь не совсем сильная, так что мы не можем общаться без физического контакта, но обычно я чувствую тебя, особенно когда я не слишком далеко. Я думал, твой клинок треснул или что-то вроде того.  
  
Ин нашел кисточку, прикрепленную к рукоятке его меча. Смотря на ее, он не перешел к своему обычному тону голоса:  
  
— Цзян Чэн. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что рассказал мне.  
  
— Что именно? — прошел вперед Цзян Чэн, раздраженный. — Не натворил ли ты достаточно, что ты хочешь сейчас?  
  
—… Как Вэй Усянь и Бичэнь стали партнерами по мечу?

* * *

 

Дух Бичэня был рожден во льду.  
  
Холоднейшая из рек, ледяной осколок инея и метель, что разорвала в клочья землю. Меч был сделан в Кузнице Гусу из чистейшего серебра и чистейшей стали из ледяного пламени, которое обжигало на ощупь. Это были двое из идентичной пары, и, в отличие от большинства мечей, они были не для продажи. Скорее они были произведениями искусства и предназначались сильнейшим и тем, кого выберут сами духи.  
  
Был турнир, проводимый кланом Вэнь, почти такой же, как сегодня, на Совете Кланов много лет назад. Каждый молодой господин, около или больше двадцати лет, был приглашен поучаствовать, и двумя призами были легендарные мечи из Кузницы Гусу.  
  
Говорили, что оба духа мечей в своем человеческом обличии были там с их блестящими и чистыми клинками, которые лежали и мерцали. Две фигуры в белом и голубом стояли рядом с ними, одинаковые и сверкающие той красотой, присущей чему-то новому, только что созданному, и одним из духов с холодным выражением лица был Бичэнь.  
  
Это был их выбор, обоих, выбрать тех, кого они желают видеть своими владельцами. К ним относились с уважением большинство духов мечей, и все участвующие молодые мужчины сражались друг с другом с энергией, желая показать свои таланты и произвести впечатление.  
  
В конце все выбыли, кроме двоих — Молодого Господина Вэня и Молодого Господина Цзиня. Это был трудный бой, но в итоге, Цзинь Гуанъяо был тем, кто вышел победителем.  
  
Обоих представили главе Клана Вэнь. К Цзинь Гуанъяо и его сыну привели мечи. Сначала Лебина. Затем Бичэня. В порядке, в котором были сделаны, они стояли с идеальной нефритовой осанкой.  
  
Дух Лебина поклонился в уважении и улыбнулся Господину Цзиню. Он поднял свой собственный меч двумя руками и грациозно передал его юноше. Как только Цзинь Гуанъяо сжал его ножны, его человеческая форма исчезла в одно мгновенье.  
  
Но когда Молодой Господин Вэнь подошел к Бичэню, оставшаяся фигура посмотрела на него с холодом и, хоть он опустил свою голову перед юношей, наконец он медленно покачал своей головой. Дух отвернулся от него, недовольный. Говорили, что его взгляд был беспристрастен, и он поднял Бичэнь и прошел мимо ошеломленных людей, стоящих вокруг него.  
  
Там, где стояли глава Клана Вэнь и его сын, почти сотня людей смотрела на происходящее. Большинство были участниками с турнира, которым было любопытно увидеть оба выбирающих меча. Никогда никто из них подумать не мог, что Бичэнь отвергнет Молодого Мастера Вэня, но он отверг, и сейчас он шел через толпу с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
  
Все смотрели, как дух целенаправленно брел через десятки людей, те, кто был близок к нему, задерживали свое дыхание, думая, что, может, они были теми, кого он выбрал. Бичэнь тщательно осматривал группу людей, его высокая фигура легко позволяла ему смотреть поверх толпы.  
  
Когда он наконец остановился напротив человека, то им был молодой господин из известного Клана Вэй, Вэй Усянь. Говорят, он был красивым парнем, и в тот момент его обычно расслабленное выражение лица сменилось выражением чистого изумления. Он был одним из побежденных участников в турнире, и он был здесь только чтобы смотреть и наблюдать.  
  
Так же, как сделал это Лебин, Бичэнь низко поклонился в уважении. Хотя в отличии от первого духа его губы оставались мрачной линией в то время, как он серьезно предлагал себя юноше.  
  
Вэй Усянь взял предложенный клинок, и дух легендарного меча Бичэня закрыл свои глаза, выпустил выдох и исчез из виду.  
  
Цзян Чэн рассказал это со спокойствием того, кто не видел этого в живую, но хорошо знал историю.  
  
— После этого Вэй Усянь только стал еще более известным. Несмотря на то что он не был победителем в турнире, его считали одним из лучших участников, и с Бичэнем он только стал лучше. Однако я знаю, что люди часто отмечали, что его стиль, в бою и вне его, и стиль Бичэня совсем не подходили друг другу. Говорили, что Вэй Усянь имел очень учтивый и вальяжный взгляд на вещи. Бичэнь же, как предполагает его имя, совсем не такой. Вот, о чем я говорил раньше. В результате никто не знает, насколько глубока была их связь, хотя большинство людей думает, что не очень.  
  
— Тем не менее, это ничего не значило, так как в любом случае Вэй Усянь по всей видимости был божественен в своей технике. Его не могли победить годами, пока в конце он не был убит на горе Луань Цзан в И Лине. Также случилось это не так давно, может год назад, плюс или минус несколько месяцев.  
  
— Как он умер?  
  
— Снова никто не уверен. Они просто нашли его тело там, рядом с Бичэнем. Были рваные раны на его торсе, но никто не знал с кем или чем он сражался. Бичэнь тоже был несговорчивым, отказываясь говорить с кем-либо об этом и отказываясь найти нового владельца. Как владелец совпадающей пары Бичэня, Ляньфан-цзунь с тех пор временно держит его у себя.  
  
Ин воспринял всю информацию спокойно, пряча свое внутреннее смятение. Кое-что бросилось ему в глаза, и он спросил:  
  
— Бичэнь ни разу не говорил с того момента, как умер Вэй Усянь?  
  
— Нет, — помотал головой Цзян Чэн. — Ни слова. Я говорил тебе, он даже не говорит никому своего имени. Оно не было общеизвестно раньше, поэтому есть только одно все еще живое существо в мире, которое знает его имя, и это дух Лебина, Хуань.  
  
Это больше не было правдой, это утверждение. Ин вспомнил два слова, которые сказал Бичэнь, и в его голове снова возникло противоречие.  
  
— Еще несколько вопросов. Я забыл, как давно я был выкован?  
  
Цзян Чэн задумался на минуту.  
  
— Может… пятнадцать месяцев назад, я думаю. Ин, что такое? О чем ты думаешь? Перестань меня блокировать, я слышу, ты думаешь, но не могу сказать, что ты пытаешься выяснить.  
  
Ин посмотрел на Цзян Чэна и заявил:  
  
— Цзян Чэн. Ты и я — партнеры по мечу, так что из уважения, я скажу вот что: я правда не могу сказать сейчас. Те вещи, о которых я думаю, слишком безумны, чтобы озвучивать их в данных момент. Просто доверься мне, я скажу тебе тогда, когда ты ответишь на этот последний вопрос: имя Вэй Усяня, данное ему при рождении, какое оно?  
  
Цзян Чэн не заметил, что Ин использовал настоящее время, когда говорил об Вэй Усяне, и ответил:  
  
— Я думаю, оно было Вэй Ин.  
  
Когда он сказал эти слова вслух, он моргнул и посмотрел на духа Суйбяня с подозрением.  
  
Ин, конечно же, уже знал его перед тем, как Цзян Чэн сказал это.  
  
Вэй Ин. Это имя было его собственным, тем, что он выбрал для себя, когда был рожден где-то пятнадцать месяцев назад. Молча, он проговорил незнакомое семейное имя, присоединенное к нему. Вэй. Звучало так же правильно, как и Ин, и теперь Ин был так же не уверен, как и голос Бичэня, глубокий и гипнотизирующий, неразбериха, сказанная им в двух словах.  
  
_Цзян Чэн,_  позвал он.  
  
— Что такое? Ин, что именно происходит? Ты ведешь себя странно с битвы. Обмены ударами с Бичэнем сожгли тебе мозги или что?  
  
Если бы дело было в этом. Ин больше не мог слышать странные помехи. Он также больше не мог их вызвать. Он знал теперь, что это был звук разрыва, попытка партнера по мечу связаться с другим.  
  
_Цзян Чэн,_  повторил Ин.  _Я думаю… Извини.  
  
Что?_  Видя, как Ин настаивал на мысленном общении, Цзян Чэн решил повиноваться.  _Ты сошел с ума? Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ты извинялся. Смотри, я знаю, я зол из-за всего этого турнира, но я_ не настолько  _расстроен. Ты смог победить легендарный меч, Ин. Я действительно впечатлен, и я… я действительно рад, что ты мой партнер по мечу.  
  
Вот почему я извиняюсь,_  сказал Ин. Он выдавил печальную усмешку. Он еще ничего не сделал Цзян Чэну. Но этот разговор… ему никогда не следовало делать этого. Ему следовало просто остаться в Пристани Лотоса, продолжая свою вальяжную, похожую на человеческую жизнь. _Возможно, я обязан сделать кое-что, из-за чего вскоре я буду сожалеть. Так что я извиняюсь сейчас._  
  
Он сменил тему,  _Скажи, сейчас мы можем сразиться с Ляньфан-цзунем и Лебином? Ты сказал, что тот, кто победит, получит шанс, так?  
  
Да, это будет завтра. Ведь Ляньфан-цзунь все еще хочет поздравить нас. Мы должны встретить его скоро. Давай, пойдем._

* * *

  

— Ты желаешь сразиться? — по-доброму улыбнулся Цзинь Гуанъяо, и это было крайне смиренно, то, как он обращался к Цзян Чэну, как если бы они были равны. — Это была бы честь для меня, Молодой Господин Цзян. Твоя битва с Бичэнем была крайне очаровательна. У тебя есть потенциал.  
  
Цзян Чэн покраснел, бормоча благодарность с уважением.  
  
— Я продержался всего несколько мгновений. Мой меч был гораздо более впечатляющим, чем я.  
  
— Ах, да. Суйбянь, верно? — как только Цзян Чэн покраснел еще больше от смущения, Цзинь Гуанъяо продолжил. — На самом деле мне интересно, могу я встретиться с духом Суйбяня? У меня есть что обсудить с ним.  
  
В этот момент Ин материализовался.  
  
— Ляньфан-цзунь, — поприветствовал он с уважением, затем добавил кое-что дерзкое, — Что я вообще могу сделать для вас?  
  
— Суйбянь, — также поприветствовал он, и Ин был довольно удивлен, но снова в двойном значении. — Поздравляю с твоей победой над Бичэнем. Это было довольно сложно, и публика была развлечена.  
  
Действительно ли он имел это в виду или пытался вывести Ина на чистую воду, он понятия не имел. Ляньфан-цзунь стоял с идеальным, улыбающимся лицом.  
  
С этим Цзинь Гуанъяо немного повернулся, чтобы посмотреть за свою спину, слегка качнув находящийся рядом с ним Лебин. Бичэнь был там, меч молчал и духа нигде не было видно.  
  
— Я боюсь, что дух Бичэня все еще восстанавливается. Если бы он был здесь, я думаю, он захотел бы поговорить с тобой. Так что, Молодой Господин Цзян, не возражаете, если я лично поговорю с вашим мечом?  
  
Цзян Чэн быстро согласился, и Ин взял Суйбянь, как только тот ушел. Когда дверь была закрыта, Цзинь Гуанъяо снова начал говорить.  
  
— Если ты не возражаешь, как тебя зовут?  
  
— Ин.  
  
— Ин, что ты знаешь о Бичэне?  
  
Ин сказал обо всем, что Цзян Чэн рассказал ему, и, когда он закончил, на лице Цзинь Гуанъяо появился печальный взгляд.  
  
— Большинство из этого правда. Хотя некоторая информация неверна.  
  
— Я знаю. — Ин знал, что предполагаемый недостаток связи между Бичэнем и Вэй Усянем был ложью. Он знал, что история того, как Бичэнь выбрал Вэй Усяня вместо сына Клана Вэнь, упускала множество фактов.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо открыл ящик, и из него он достал завернутую бумагу и передал ее Ину.  
  
— Взгляни на это, хорошо?  
  
Как странно, что глава Клана Цзинь обращался к простому духу меча как к любому другому человеку. Ину никогда ничего не давали всю его жизнь.  
  
Когда он развернул ее, то оказалось, что это портрет мужчины. Он был довольно красив, и тот, кто нарисовал его, заставил его ухмыляться в очень раздражающей манере. На его талии был элегантный белый меч, и он резко контрастировал со всем изображением мужчины.  
  
— Это портрет Вэй Усяня, — сказал Цзинь Гуанъяо, что подтвердило подозрения Ина. Вэй Усянь был совсем на него не похож, не только строением лица и формой тела.  
  
— Как ты знаешь, он и Бичэнь были партнерами по мечу шесть лет. Кроме Хуаня и меня, в то время он и Бичэнь были единственными партнерами по мечу, которые достигли синхронизации. Это не общеизвестно, и Вэй Усянь хотел, чтобы так и было.  
  
Синхронизация. Ин долго посмотрел на данный ему рисунок, затем — на Бичэня, лежащего в комнате. Его взгляд был не читаем, и наконец он сказал через некоторое время:  
  
— Ляньфан-цзунь. На что именно вы пытаетесь намекнуть?  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо вздохнул.  
  
— Я держу Бичэня в Башне Кои почти год. Все это время он, как и все духи мечей, чьи владельцы умирают, — безутешен. Но он был единственным, кто стал настолько настойчивым в своем желании. — на этой фразе он неосознанно тронул меч на своем боку.  
  
Видя это, Ин вспомнил, что Лебин и Бичэнь были похожи. Скорее всего Цзинь Гуанъяо чувствовал ответственность за Бичэня из-за почти братского статуса мечей.  
  
— Я узнаю синхронизацию меча, когда вижу ее, — сказал Цзинь Гуанъяо, и его слова не были обвиняющими. — Даже если я не мог распознать ее в Бичэне, Хуань смог. Я не могу притвориться, что знаю, что ты делаешь, Вэй Усянь, и я не знаю, почему ты принял эту форму. Но ты должен быстро решить, чего ты хочешь перед тем, как ранишь своего владельца или Бичэня.  
  
Было слишком поздно для этого. Ни на мгновение он не забыл, каким устрашающим человеком Цзинь Гуанъяо может быть. Скорее всего все это время он мысленно общался с Лебином. Каждое слово вероятнее всего было сказано с умыслом, медленно раскрыть то, что он знал, кем являлся Ин, и даже сейчас он осознал, что не понимает, что именно происходит. Для чего был создан турнир? Почему в нем участвовал Бичэнь? Ин держал улыбку на своем лице и не позволил своему настроению упасть.  
  
— Спасибо вам, Ляньфан-цзунь. Я высоко ценю ваш совет.  
  
Его слова звучали фальшиво, потому что Ин не мог иметь их в виду. У него было частичное представление о том, что происходило и кем он был, так что как это могло быть правдой? Цзинь Гуанъяо замер на этой фразе, так как она звучала так, как будто тот совсем не волновался ни о Бичэне, ни о Цзян Чэне.  
  
— Не поймите неправильно, я знаю, что вскоре буду обязан сделать выбор, — объяснил Ин. Даже если он не все понял, по крайней мере он знал это. — Но правда, Ляньфан-цзунь, трудно принять ваш совет к сердцу. Я уже ранил Бичэня, и если я хочу помочь ему, то раню Цзян Чэня.  
  
— Несмотря ни на что я точно наделаю глупостей.

* * *

 

— Так о чем Ляньфан-цзунь хотел поговорить с тобой? — спросил его Цзян Чэн после того, как Ин вернулся в их спальные помещения. — О твоей драке с Бичэнем? Он звучал очень восхищенно.  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — легко согласился Ин. — Уже поздно. Скоро собираешься ложиться спать?  
  
— Да… Я знаю, что ты скорее всего отправишься разгуливать вокруг и исследовать все этой ночью. Просто не причиняй никому неприятностей, слышишь?  
  
Где-то через час, как только дыхание Цзян Чэна выровнялось, а его фигура застыла, Ин подобрал Суйбянь и покинул комнату. Он бродил по коридорам, мимо садов, что были тихими и мирными.  
  
Ночь была на удивление теплая и безветренная. На Ина не действовала погода так, как действует на людей, но все же было по-своему приятно. Над ним на небе не было облаков, и луна была почти полной.  
  
Ин был здесь не для игр. Он вышел с целью, ища место прибытия. Это был суматошный день, полный противоречий и неожиданных событий, Ин должен был сегодня ночью во всем разобраться самостоятельно.  
  
Он повернул налево. Неожиданно он снова смог услышать разрыв. Как только он шагнул вперед, гудение стало еще сильнее, и Ин ускорил свой шаг.  
  
Вся местность была безлюдной. Все спали, и одинокий меч бежал, ведомый звуком, который только он мог слышать. Он не ожидал, чтобы кто-нибудь был снаружи в это время ночи, так что, хоть он старался не издавать громких звуков, он не замедлялся, когда поворачивал за углы.  
  
Из-за этого Ин столкнулся с кем-то со значительной отдачей.  
  
Этот кто-то был больше, чем он, и, как только они соприкоснулись кожа к коже, помехи исчезли. Ин почувствовал, как руки сомкнулись вокруг него, и у его уха раздался тихий выдох.  
  
Ин был духом и не получал много физического контакта. Никто никогда не обнимал его раньше, но эти объятья были ему хорошо знакомы, и он осознал, что хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Также не возникало странного инстинкта не трогать что-то, какой обычно бывал. В конце концов тот, кто обнимал Ина, был не в физической плоскости.  
  
Только что восстановившийся дух Бичэня прижался к Ину еще чуть-чуть в тиши ночи. Ин позволил держать себя, и, когда Бичэнь наконец-то отстранился от него, он посмотрел на него.  
  
В лунном свете он попросту выглядел неземным. Ин не был поэтом, но его лицо было таким, будто кто-то уронил горстку звезд на землю и придал им форму человека. Не было ничего обычного или просто в нем, и этот дух, тот, с глазами цвета этих самых звезд, сосредоточил все свое внимание на Ине. Сейчас это лицо не выглядело холодным и мрачным как тогда, во время турнира. Вместо этого оно было спокойным и невозмутимым.  
  
— Вэй Ин, — поприветствовал он, и это имя заставило его слабо улыбнуться. Улыбка на Бичэне внушала благоговение.  
  
Ин поднял руку в изумлении, и он нежно потянул за прядь его волос так, как хотел сделать это ранее. С терпеливым взглядом Бичэнь позволил ему делать так, как он пожелает. Ничего не имело смысл, но Бичэнь был так же превосходен, как и всегда, за все годы, которые они знали друг друга, это не изменилось.  
  
А затем.  
  
— Здравствуй, Лань Чжань, — тот, что однажды был известен как Вэй Усянь, прошептал, и имя Бичэня пришло к нему так же легко, как и его собственное.  
  
— Прошло много времени, не так ли?

* * *

  

Вэй Усянь родился в утробе матери.  
  
Его рождение было таким же, как и у любого другого человека, обычным, но по-своему уникальным. Он рос так, как росли дети, с беззаботной юностью и желанием хаоса. С помощью и поддержкой, предоставляемой ему, единственному сыну влиятельного клана, его детство было свободно от волнений.  
  
Когда ему было девятнадцать, он посетил Совет Кланов, проводимый Кланом Вэнь, и проиграл в турнире, который определял, кто будет владельцами Лебина и Бичэня. Было немного стыдно, он проиграл в своем втором состязании. Его противником был Цзинь Гуанъяо, и, когда Вэй Усянь был обезоружен, он с легкостью признал поражение и пожелал участнику удачи. И его противник преуспел, он победил каждого своего оппонента и даже был выбран Лебином.  
  
Хотя чего Вэй Усянь не ожидал, так это того, что дух Бичэня выберет его, безымянного неудачника, который даже не достиг полуфинала, вместо Молодого Господина Вэня.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он свой новый меч, когда отправился к себе домой.  
  
Бичэнь медленно и членораздельно проговорил:  
  
— Чжань.  
  
Чжань. Чжань был аномалией, даже большей аномалией, чем сам Вэй Усянь. Он не мог понять, почему был выбран, и казалось грубым оспаривать решения меча.  
  
К счастью, у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы быть грубым, и он все равно спросил об этом.  
  
Чжань вообще не моргнул, даже не двинулся. Вместо этого его глаза скользнули выше, туда, где стоял Вэй Усянь, довольно резким образом, так хищно, что это было привлекательно. Не утруждаясь ответить, он просто дематериализовался, оставляя державшего голубой клинок Вэй Усяня в одиночестве.  
  
И Чжань просто молчал так долгое время. Вэй Усянь часто оказывался говорящим с бездвижным мечом, пытаясь добиться того, чтобы его партнер по мечу открылся ему, но чаще всего это не приносило результатов.  
  
Однажды Вэй Усянь сказал:  
  
— Чжань. Сразишься со мной?  
  
Так же, как и Цзян Чэна годами позже, Вэй Усянь уговорил своего партнера по мечу сразиться один раз. Он горько проиграл, но, когда Чжань опустил Бичэнь, Вэй Усянь выдавил усмешку и сказал:  
  
— Твой стиль боя такой скучный.  
  
Чжань дернулся, нахмуривая свои брови, и Вэй Усянь продолжил:  
  
— Ты действительно лучше, чем я, но почему ты никогда не делаешь ничего интересного, когда дерешься? Боже, как будто ты только знаешь, как атаковать. Используй другие вещи, помимо меча, ударь кого-нибудь, пни его, используй свою территорию. Я думаю, так твой стиль может быть намного круче.  
  
В своей обычной немногословной и простой манере Чжань сказал:  
  
— Я дух меча. Я сражаюсь мечом.  
  
Тот снова исчез, и Вэй Усянь взвизгнул, как только бросился вперед, чтобы предотвратить падение Бичэня на землю. Чжань был типичным духом меча — ему не нравилось материализовываться в физической плоскости, он не любил говорить, и он не пытался притвориться, что он был чем-то другим, кроме Бичэня, легендарного меча.  
  
  
Они достигли своего первого уровня связи где-то через полтора года после Совета Кланов. Это было средним показателем, и в первый раз, когда Вэй Усянь услышал, как Чжань говорит в его голове, он общался с девушкой на улицах Илина.  
  
_Остановись,_  было первой вещью, которую Чжань так когда-либо сказал ему, и Вэй Усянь дернулся в удивлении, когда услышал это.  
  
После быстро извинившись перед девушкой и оглядываясь в поисках источника голоса, Вэй Усянь осторожно направил свои мысли. _Чжань? Это ты?_  
  
Ответа не последовало, пока наконец-то,  _Мнн._  
  
Вэй Усянь быстро осознал, что они достигли нижнего уровня связи, и спросил,  _Что ты имеешь в виду, остановись? Что-то не так? Чжань? Чжань, не игнорируй меня, теперь я знаю, что ты просто делаешь так, потому что не хочешь говорить со мной. Чжаань, тебе даже больше не надо появляться, чтобы поговорить со мной Чжань! Чжань, Чжань…_  
  
Теперь, когда они могли общаться мысленно, время, которое Вэй Усянь провел, разговаривая с Чжанем, также увеличилось. К его радости, Чжань отвечал больше при таком способе общения, хотя не слишком сильно.  
  
_Чжань! Чжань, Чжань,_  Вэй Усянь называл его так часто, пока в один день не сказал,  _Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, будто твое имя слишком короткое. Произнося его, я, кажется, не получаю такого же удовольствия, которое я получаю, произнося что-то подлиннее. Может, я должен добавить дополнительный иероглиф к Чжаню? Вроде прозвища._  Его взгляд переместился к светящемуся голубому мечу в его руке, и он предложил,  _Как насчет Лань? Ты даже голубой, так что Лань должно подойти. Лань Чжань хорошо звучит. Лань Чжань, слушай, что ты думаешь, мне следует сделать, когда меня атакуют сверху? Я чувствую, будто лучше если я…_  
  
С того времени он начал называть своего партнера по мечу Лань Чжань, так как духа меча, похоже, это все равно не заботило.  
  
Вэй Усяня в действительности это волновало. Он был точно уверен, что Лань Чжань не ненавидел его, но он, казалось, также не испытывал к нему никакой привязанности. Это вызывало тревогу, так как они были партнерами по мечу. Их стили уже были такими разными, и если их личности не смогут поладить, то тогда это не сулит ничего хорошего для их связи. Они каким-то образом умудрились достичь первого уровня, но для того, чтобы перейти ко второму, оба должны иметь более сильные чувства друг к другу, нежели общее безразличие.  
  
Но Лань Чжань выбрал его, чтобы быть его владельцем, не так ли? Естественно, это что-то значило? И Вэй Усяню действительно нравился его партнер по мечу. Хоть он и не был особенно разговорчив, он был яростной голубой силой в бою и на удивление умел хорошо слушать все, о чем Вэй Усянь хотел поболтать на момент. Помогало, что у него был хороший голос и хорошее лицо, когда он утруждался пользоваться ими; Вэй Усяню нравились красивые вещи.  
  
И все же, в конце концов, чтобы достичь второго уровня связи, потребовалось только шесть месяцев.  
  
  
Второй уровень связи был почти незаметен в плане эффекта. Единственным отличием между ним и первым уровнем было в том, что мысленная связь расширялась. Если до этого только сознательно направленные мысли могли быть переданы, то теперь любая мысль о другом будет услышана.  
  
Например, одной ночью Вэй Усянь собирался лечь спать, когда услышал, как Лань Чжань сказал, _… Он слишком мало спит.  
  
Лань Чжань?_  Замер Вэй Усянь. Как странно, для кого-то, кто обычно отвечает настолько малым количеством слов, насколько возможно, Лань Чжань действительно сам сказал что-то неподдающееся пониманию. О ком он говорит?  
  
_Он слышал меня,_  а затем Лань Чжань со все еще пассивным выражением лица материализовался рядом с лежащим Вэй Усянем.  _Он все еще не понял... он слишком мало спит. Из-за этого он устает, когда просыпается, и из-за этого кожа вокруг его глаз темнеет... Вэй Ин, это второй уровень связи._  
  
Ошарашенный Вэй Усянь пытался понять другие нити разговора в словах Лань Чжаня. Немного спустя он понял и сказал вслух самую важную вещь, находящуюся у него на уме:  
  
— Лань Чжань, ты волнуешься о том, сколько времени я сплю?  
  
Это было… на удивление мило! Он только недавно занял позицию главы Клана Вэй, так что он был немного напряжен из-за разных вещей. Сами духи мечей не могут спать; Лань Чжань должно быть обращал внимание на то, как долго Вэй Усянь проводил в кровати каждый день.  
  
— Спи, — отрезал Лань Чжань, прерывая его размышления.  
  
Вэй Усянь осознал, что он должно быть слышал все это. Его холодный тон, однако, был смягчен его же мыслями:  _Он заметил. Вэй Ин всегда бодрствует... он заметил. Он сейчас слышит это, и теперь он знает, что я..._  
  
— Нам скорее всего следует научиться, — и Вэй Усянь зевнул, — снова контролировать эту мысленную связь. Ты можешь сделать это, да? Говорят, что ты можешь вновь научиться использовать телепатию со своим партнером, так чтобы тебя больше не закидывало всем сразу, но на это уйдет немного практики. Давай… сделаем это… завтра…  
  
И было приятно знать, что он вовсе не безразличен Лань Чжаню — оу, он слышал это, не так ли — и тот действительно волновался о нем… может быть, потому они уже были на втором уровне…  
  
Только следующим утром Вэй Усянь осознал, насколько ужасно быстрым был их прогресс. Шесть месяцев? Это было смешно! Это нельзя было объяснить простым «оказывается Лань Чжань не ненавидит меня», это было на уровне «Лань Чжань действительно имеет огромную привязанность ко мне, которую я умудрился принимать за безразличие все это время».  
  
Как только он осознал это, он сглотнул. А потом понял, что Лань Чжань слышал все, о чем он только что подумал. Это было немного грустно; Вэй Усянь никогда не умудрялся неверно истолковать кого-то настолько плохо, как он сделал с Лань Чжанем.  
  
_Мне нравится, когда Вэй Ин говорит со мной,_  подумал Лань Чжань и, похоже, что было странно, не по теме.  _Он слишком много болтает, но он говорит это мне. Никто так много со мной не разговаривал._  
  
Или, возможно, это просто был его способ сказать, что он не против всего того, что услышал от Вэй Усяня.  
  
— Тебе нравится, когда я говорю? — повторил Вэй Усянь.  
  
Тогда он может просто продолжать говорить, не так ли? Это было что-то, в чем он хорош, в конце концов, и его партнеру по мечу нравилось это. Оказывается, Лань Чжань и правда был хорошим духом — он был не только красивым, фантастическим оружием, но также ему нравилось, когда Вэй Усянь болтал!  
  
_Он думает, что я красивый._  
  
Уупс. Оказалось, его не сильно волновало то, что теперь Лань Чжань знал об этом факте.  
  
В конечном итоге они смогли ограничить свое общение так, чтобы только то, что они хотели, чтобы проходило, было услышано другим человеком. И все же весь этот опыт изменил отношения Вэй Усяня с Лань Чжанем. С тех пор он чувствовал себя более комфортно, разговаривая с ним по-обычному. Лань Чжань все еще был немногословен, но он всегда признавал его.  
  
  
Спустя только три недели Вэй Усянь предложил:  
  
— Лань Чжань, почему бы тебе не прогуляться со мной?  
  
_Я всегда с тобой._  
  
— Я знаю об этом, — и Вэй Усянь пробежался пальцами по белым ножнам Бичэня с восхищением. — Я имею в виду в твоей человеческой форме. Почему бы тебе не попробовать, один разочек? Давай.  
  
Появилась неуверенность, как обычно.  _Ты не обязан делать этого, если тебе это не нравится,_  отметил Вэй Усянь.  _Один разок?_  
  
Спустя минуту Лань Чжань появился перед ним. Он выглядел таким же холодным, как и всегда, и Вэй Усянь старался из всех сил подстроиться под этот вид с осторожным чувством, которое, он знал, Лань Чжань должно быть имел.  
  
_Я..._  начал говорить Лань Чжань, но Вэй Усянь быстро прервал его.  
  
— Если ты хочешь сделать это, ты должен говорить вслух.  
  
Замерев, Лань Чжань сказал:  
  
— Вэй Ин.  
  
Видя, что тому больше нечего сказать, Вэй Усянь сказал:  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
Он повел Лань Чжаня по занятым улицам Илина, и, к его большой радости, Лань Чжань действительно привлекал много внимания. Его чистые белые одеяния выделялись, и его холодное и величественное выражение лица было единственной причиной, почему все держались от них подальше.  
  
Когда они остановились напротив магазина, Лань Чжань резко замер. Чувствуя его нарастающую тревогу, Вэй Усянь быстро сказал:  
  
— Не волнуйся, Лань Чжань, если это слишком странно для тебя, тогда давай рассеивайся.  
  
Духи правда не должны были делать это, не удивительно, что ему было неудобно.  
  
Лань Чжань посмотрел на Вэй Усяня нечитаемым взглядом долгое время и наконец дематериализовался.  
  
Только это был не конец. Вэй Усянь много бродил по Илину, чтобы подурачиться, и иногда подпрыгивал от удивления, когда Лань Чжань присоединялся к нему. Это длилось короткие промежутки времени, и всякий раз, когда Вэй Усянь хотел войти в публичное место, он исчезал, но все же это имело важное значение. В течение этого времени количество раз, когда он видел человеческую форму духа, утроилось; раньше он мог посчитать количество его появлений с помощью своих пальцев.  
  
Было понятно, что Лань Чжань испытывал неудобство из-за этого, но он продолжал следовать за Вэй Усянем в этой форме. Вэй Усянь спросил его почему, и Лань Чжань только покачал головой. Хотя его глаза были ясными, и на его человеческую форму было упоительно смотреть, так что Вэй Усянь просто позволил ему делать то, что он пожелает.  
  
Так прошел месяц, пока Лань Чжань не остановился напротив уже другого магазина и уставился долго и сильно на дверь. Вэй Усянь терпеливо стоял у входа, ожидая, когда этот почти регулярный ритуал сам собой закончится.  
  
Шутя, он сказал:  
  
— Лань Чжань, тебе поможет, если я подержу твою руку?  
  
Он даже не был совсем серьезен, так что, когда Лань Чжань повернул свою голову, чтобы серьезно посмотреть на него, и кивнул, Вэй Усянь не был уверен, хочет ли он говорить ему, что это была шутка, или нет… Но Лань Чжань на самом деле хотел, чтобы он держал его за руку, так что он собирался сделать это.  
  
_Хорошо, тогда протяни свою руку._  Дух послушно так и сделал, и Вэй Усянь спокойно положил свою собственную ладонь поверх его.  
  
Лань Чжань сразу же напрягся. Снова, духи не должны были трогать вещи. Все же, казалось, он быстро приспособился к этому, и рука, держащая руку Вэй Усяня постепенно расслабилась.  
  
А затем Вэй Усянь начал испытывать чувство невероятного счастья. Это было почти неестественно, то, как удовлетворен и счастлив он был сейчас. Потому что это  _было_ неестественно, и это заняло у него несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что это счастье было не его.  
  
Удовлетворение в нем медленно трансформировалось во вспышку смятения, затем в осознание и понимание.  
  
Вэй Усянь посмотрел на духа, который держал его левую руку спокойно и чьи эмоции он мог ясно чувствовать в своем сердце.  
  
— Лань Чжань, — и он позволил своему замешательству и восхищению перейти по связи. — Ты действительно самый потрясающий дух меча.  
  
Прошло два месяца с того времени, как они продвинулись на второй уровень.  
  
И все же они уже были на третьей и финальной ступени связи. Почти никто не достигал этого уровня за всю свою жизнь. Единственной вещью за ней была синхронизация.  
  
Чувство огромного счастья вернулось с ответом на его слова. Оно было огромным в том плане, что казалось, будто оно распространялось по всему Вэй Усяню. Он засмеялся и положил свою свободную руку поверх двух вместе соединенных ладоней.  
  
— Лань Чжань, это твое счастье я чувствую? Ты можешь чувствовать мое, да?  
  
Все еще безмятежный и спокойный Лань Чжань ответил:  
  
— Да.  
  
Тем не менее Вэй Усянь мог чувствовать, что что-то чудесное проплывало вокруг него. Лань Чжань был счастлив, очень счастлив.  
  
— Я совсем не понимаю, — восторженно сказал Вэй Усянь и отвел Лань Чжаня в сторону, чтобы они не загораживали вход.  
  
Он позволил себе похлопать Лань Чжаня по плечу, сжать его руку с большей силой от своего восторга.  _Я совсем не понимаю, почему мы на третьей ступени, но я и правда рад! Ты действительно лучший, Лань Чжань._  
  
И это чувство удовлетворения внутри Вэй Усяня возросло.  
  
  
С этого момента Лань Чжань по-настоящему начал меняться. Раньше он всегда был тихим и немногословным. Это все еще оставалось правдой, но в этом была прелесть достижения третьей ступени их связи — им больше не нужны были слова для общения.  
  
_Покажи мне, как ты видишь мир, Лань Чжань,_  сказал однажды Вэй Усянь.  _Скажем, эта комната. Покажи мне, как ты смотришь на эту комнату._  
  
Лань Чжань послал ему свои ощущения. Мягкость одеял и простыней в постели. Запах дерева от пола.  
  
_Хмм… как насчет еды?_  
  
Чувство вежливого недоумения и замешательство от того, как люди ели. Возможно, ароматный запах.  
  
Вэй Усянь рассмеялся и вернул чувство с ощущением глотания, острый вкус местных блюд, текстура твердой конфеты и обжигающее чувство от ликера.  
  
Они спрашивали у друг друга, как разные вещи ощущались, и чем больше он спрашивал, тем лучше Вэй Усянь понимал своего партнера по мечу. Лань Чжань был тем, кто говорил немного, но думал глубоко и проводил большинство своего времени замечая, обследуя. Было бесконечно много вещей, которые он никому никогда не говорил и, возможно, он никогда не сможет подобрать слов.  
  
Нежность была в каждом слове, которое Вэй Усянь говорил Лань Чжаню, в каждом чувстве и ощущении, которое отсылал ему. Лань Чжань был с ним уже долгое время, и, просто бывая рядом с ним, он стал очень важным для него.  
  
Это было странно — когда он впервые встретил Лань Чжаня, он на самом деле был таким холодным, что Вэй Усянь переживал за их отношения. Их искусство фехтования было все еще немного кривобоким, особенно когда Лань Чжань пытался предложить определенные движения, которые не были естественны для Вэй Усяня, или Вэй Усянь делал что-то, что дергало духа. (он перестал бросать Бичэнь в людей — по всей видимости это сильно дезориентировало.) Все же Лань Чжань совсем не был холоден, как только ты узнаешь его. Он просто был очень тихим с подавляющим присутствием, которое иногда ошибочно можно было принять за безразличие.  
  
Вэй Усянь проснулся однажды, обнаружив Лань Чжаня в своей человеческой форме, сидящего рядом с ним. Это была та же самая позиция, в которой он был, когда Вэй Усянь лег спать.  _Лань Чжань? Ты был здесь всю ночь?  
  
Да.  
  
Почему?_  
  
Раньше Лань Чжань точно бы не ответил. Сейчас же он тихо отправил Вэй Усяню коллекцию мыслей и эмоций.  
  
Было сложно разобраться, и большинство из них было просто чувством наблюдения за спящим Вэй Усянем. Много любопытства, и что-то, что чувствовалось ужасно как тоска.  
  
Спустя мгновение Вэй Усянь сказал,  _… Это связано с тем, что ты следуешь за мной повсюду снаружи?_  
  
На это Лань Чжань отослал больше. Наблюдение за Вэй Усянем, гуляющим рядом с ним, любопытство. Большое количество дискомфорта, что-то, что ощущалось, как решительность, и что-то, что было определенно тоской.  
  
Когда Вэй Усянь не смог ответить сразу, Лань Чжань замер и отправил больше. Было много, много впечатлений от простого наблюдения, как Вэй Усянь ведет свою жизнь, от простых вещей, как разговор с кем-нибудь, до более сложных, как он читает и учится. Было чувство любопытства, затем чувство дискомфорта, когда Лань Чжань пытался сделать это, а потом тоска.  
  
— Лань Чжань, — медленно спросил он вслух. — Ты… хочешь быть человеком?  
  
В этот момент он по-настоящему понял, почему их процесс связи был таким быстрым. На данный момент прошло примерно два года и три месяца с его первой встречи с Лань Чжанем. Они достигли последнего уровня связи только неделю назад.  
  
Лань Чжань медленно моргнул на слове «человеком», и его пронзительный взгляд был завораживающим. Чувство конфликта, отправленное прямо от того, кто смотрел на него, росло внутри Вэй Усяня.  
  
— Не двигайся, — сказал спокойно Лань Чжань, и незнакомое чувство дискомфорта возросло.  
  
Вэй Усянь чувствовал это, но не хотел ослушаться духа, так что он просто лежал в своей постели в то время, как Лань Чжань наклонился.  
  
  
Только через одну неделю после того, как Вэй Усянь и Лань Чжань достигли третьей ступени связи, они синхронизировались в первый раз.  
  
С сердцем, полным противоречий, Лань Чжань наклонился и позволил своим губам прижаться к губам Вэй Усяня. Его глаза расширились от удивления, а затем

 

 

 

 

 

> Чжань рожден во льду.  
>    
>  В его холоде он держит тысячу слов, несет их, не используя, в своих ладонях. Вэй Ин не знает, о чем Чжань думает, и он не знает, как засунуть все эти большие мысли во слова, которые он держит. Он выбрасывает их в отвращении; он найдет способ получше.  
>    
>  Вэй Ин — человек, и он живет своей жизнью без стыда. Он не стыдится, бесстыден в этом, и Чжань задается вопросом,  _как могу я также понять это бесстыдство? Этот образ жизни?_  
>    
>  Он тоже живой. Он живой так же, как и когда он в первый раз увидел Вэй Ина, два года назад на том турнире. Он до сих пор помнит то намеренное скольжение руки, легкое признание поражения, которое Вэй Ин дает этому Цзинь Гуанъяо. Он лжет, вспоминает Чжань, как думал тогда. Он специально проигрывает.  
>    
>  Он помнит, как выигрывает Цзинь Гуанъяо, как будто он должен. Хуань — тот, кто задумывается  _для чего он побеждает?_  и Чжань — тот, кто задумывается  _для чего он проигрывает?_  И вот как их пути расходятся — Лебин — тому, кто должен выиграть, а Бичэнь — тому, кто хочет проиграть.  
>    
>  А теперь это настоящее время, где Вэй Ин уже победил. Он победил, потому что Чжань никогда не сомневался в том, кто победил. Он дух меча Бичэнь. Он согласен с этим, и он никогда не был тем, кто размышляет о том, что могло бы быть. Но это больше не правда, потому что он видел Вэй Ина и его образ жизни.  
>    
>  Не то чтобы Чжань завидует этому: телесности и материализму. Скорее он обнаруживает, что хочет этого, потому что Вэй Ин живет этим. Вэй Ин, кто дал ему человеческое имя и слова —  _прогуляйся со мной. Держи мою руку. Ты хочешь быть человеком?_  
>    
>  Лань Чжань. Лань Чжань — это имя, которое принадлежит ему, и все же нет.  
>    
>  Вэй Ин иногда приводит женщин в свой дом игривыми словами и обещанием совместной ночи. У Чжаня уходит много времени, чтобы понять — что вообще может Вэй Ин получить из чего-то такого?  
>    
>  Эта телесность и материализм, вещи, которые он не хочет, не понимает. Но теперь он хочет их, потому что Вэй Ин получает удовольствие от чего-то, чем он не может быть.  
>    
>  Почему он волнуется, удивляется он, и это возвращает его к тому, как тот уронил свой меч и сдался. К тому, как он однажды провел месяцы без сна.  
>    
>  Это было то время, то бессонное время, когда Вэй Ин уничтожил свое собственное мышление. Чжань знает, что он избегал мысли об этом.  
>    
>  То,  _как родители Вэй Ина были убиты_  в это время, и все же он даже не позволяет себе  _думать_  об этом. То, как он хоронит их с большой привязанностью и уважением и продолжает со страданием и решительностью. Вэй Ин проводит бессонные ночи, он чахнет и страдает в одиночестве. Он не позволяет себе думать ни о чем, кроме того, что он должен сделать дальше, как новый глава Клана Вэй. Ни разу он не поднимает эту тему при Чжане, и он сомневается, что тот поднимает эту тему вообще.  
>    
>  Потому что это просто  _тот, кто он есть._  
>    
>  Вэй Ин — свободная душа, и он и Чжань совсем разные. Чжань не может не хотеть знать больше, а потом он вспоминает каждое слово, каждое обещание, которое Вэй Ин сказал прекрасной женщине, и он думает,  _я не могу быть этим._  
>    
>  Он никогда не хотел быть этим, но теперь он не может остановить себя.  
>    
>  Он не человек, думает он с глубоким отчаянием. Не такой, как Вэй Ин, с бьющимся сердцем и дыханием за дыханием. Он существо из металла, из серебра и вечного сияния. Он не может обращаться к Вэй Ину, как человек, а Вэй Ин не может обращаться к нему, как к любому другому человеку.  
>    
>  Из-за этого чувства слушания того, как Вэй Ин говорит, чувства, связанного с его желанием оставаться постоянно на его стороне в бою и в мирное время, разве это не? Разве это не?!  _Разве это не_

Разве это не было любовью?  
  
Вэй Усянь ахнул, и их синхронизация мгновенно оборвалась. Лань Чжань сразу же рванул назад, как будто он тронул что-то горячее.  
  
Сила их синхронизации заставила его задыхаться на мгновение, и за это время Лань Чжань осторожно отступил в угол комнаты, где аккуратно лежал Бичэнь. Все же он не дематериализовался и смотрел через полуприкрытые глаза на тяжело дышавшего мужчину.  
  
И он знал, что Лань Чжань слышал последнюю мысль перед тем, как они прервались. После паузы Вэй Усянь сказал:  
  
— Лань Чжань. Разве я не прав? Разве это не любовь?  
  
Он встал и подошел к стоящей в углу фигуре во всем белом. Лань Чжань смотрел на него осторожно, опасно в том плане, как он отслеживал каждое движение Вэй Усяня, как будто дикое животное приближалось к нему.  
  
— Я немного глуповат, не так ли? — пробормотал Вэй Усянь.  
  
В синхронизации мысли и чувства больше не передавались друг другу. Больше не было связи совсем, потому что Вэй Усянь был Лань Чжанем в эти моменты, и Лань Чжань был Вэй Усянем.  
  
— То, как ты думаешь — это прекрасно, Лань Чжань.  
  
Он никогда не осознавал, что…  
  
_Если ты не возражаешь,_  сказал Вэй Усянь, и, получив неопределенное чувство согласия, он нежно тронул руку Лань Чжаня.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Что Вэй Ин имел в виду под это прекрасно? То, как думает Вэй Ин, — это великолепно, блестяще. Он думает большими мыслями, добрыми мыслями. Лань Чжань никогда не рассматривал себя точно так же, как Вэй Ин видит его... кто-то, кто, что это за чувство, он находит...  
>    
>  Чжань узнает, что означает прижимать губы вместе, и он не понимает этого. Это заставляет его губы нервно покалывать, но его это не волнует. Это Вэй Ин, он сделает это для него. Если это заставит его остаться с ним, шептать обещания, тогда он сделает это.

_Ты всегда так думал обо мне?_  Лань Чжань не ответил, и Вэй Усянь продолжил,  _Я не замечал. Как ты можешь говорить, что я специально проиграл Цзинь Гуанъяо? Я никогда не думал, что ты будешь волноваться за меня, когда я перестал спать. Я даже не волновался о себе, пока не осознал, что мне не одурачить тебя._  
  
Фигура в белом послала чувство горечи. Он не мог ничего поделать, он просто замечал такие вещи, Вэй Усянь задумчиво сказал.  _Хотя я рад, что ты замечал. Мы так быстро продвинулись в процессе нашей связи. Это произошло, потому что ты всегда присматривал за мной, верно?_  
  
Потому что каким-то образом этот идеальный, необычный дух меча поддался человеческим эмоциям. Вэй Усянь распознал это в каждой мысли, и он засмеялся и повторил:  
  
— Прости, Лань Чжань. Я немного туповат. Может, ты заметил, что я очень хорош в скрывании вещей от самого себя? — на это Лань Чжань кивнул.  
  
Хотя в его мыслях было замешательство — он не знал, что Вэй Усянь пытался сказать.  
  
Вэй Усянь отпустил каждую мысль, которую он скрывал от себя, а затем снова затянул их в синхронизацию.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Вэй Усяню было девятнадцать лет, когда он проиграл Цзинь Гуанъяо, внебрачному сыну, у которого не было ничего, кроме решительности и миллиона вещей, которые нужно было доказать Клану Цзинь. Все знали его имя, но только потому, что он был позором. Это был его шанс укрепить свое место в Клане Цзинь, и Вэй Усянь знал об этом. Так что он проиграл. Было легко, и в любом случае не то чтобы ему нужно было выиграть. Эта ситуация, он был в порядке с ней.  
>    
>  Он все равно получил Бичэнь.  
>    
>  — Твой стиль такой скучный, — заявил он, но чувствовал восхищение в каждом слове. Бичэнь был прекрасным, сногсшибательным и изящным. Вэй Усянь подумал,  _нет никого, кто бы смог победить этот меч._  Он также подумал,  _как я вообще смогу сражаться им?_  Чжань скорее всего заслуживал кого-то лучше, чем он, не такого непринужденного и спонтанного.  
>    
>  Вэй Усяню было почти двадцать один, когда он обнаружил, что его опасения были необоснованны, что владеть Бичэнем было невероятно естественно, и Лань Чжань шептал ему техники в то время, как он махал с легкостью тяжелым мечом, блеск от которого ослеплял его противников. Возможно, все будет в порядке в конце, и они смогут подойти друг другу.  
>    
>  Он осознал это, когда его одеяния были обагрены кровью, воздух провонял ей, и его глаза горели яростью, павшие тела родителей перед ним. Позже он раскопал могилы и закопал свои мысли вместе с блеском меча Бичэня.  
>    
>  Он не мог заснуть, и Лань Чжань подумал,  _Он слишком мало спит_. Они добрались до второго уровня, и Вэй Усянь подумал,  _Он красив._  Он думал так слишком часто и также закопал эту мысль.  
>    
>  Но он все еще слишком много думал об этом, и очень скоро она всплыла на поверхность. А затем Лань Чжань начал следовать за ним по городу, и Вэй Усянь осознал, что он больше не хотел жить своей жизнью в одиночку. Ему нравилось, когда Лань Чжань был с ним. Он перестал флиртовать с другими людьми.  
>    
>  Очень скоро он осознал, что произошло, и Вэй Усянь почувствовал только сожаление. Каким дураком он был, каким идиотом. Из всех людей в мире, в которых можно было влюбиться, он выбрал того, кто вообще не был человеком. Лань Чжань не был похож на него, и такое чувство совсем не было важным. Никому не нужно было знать, что он влюбился в меч, и все могло продолжиться, как и всегда. Такая любовь ничего не стоила, не тогда, когда Лань Чжань не мог понять ее.  
>    
>  Бичэнь — «избегать мирских забот». Чем был Вэй Усянь, если не мирским? Он был прочно укоренен на физической плоскости существования. Он был человеком, он любил, как любой человек бы любил: своим телом, своими словами и действиями. Чем это было для духа меча, сама суть которого была эфирной и божественной?  
>    
>  Так что он также закопал эту мысль под слоями бессмысленной болтовни, и шутками, и вальяжным характером. Она смешалась с ощущением знания того, что он проиграет, ощущением вынимания Бичэня из живота убийцы, запахом крови и безнадежной мыслью,  _я никогда не смогу любить Бичэня так, как следует._

На этот раз совершенно удивленный Бичэнь был тем, кто прервал синхронизацию. Губы Вэй Усяня изогнулись в озорной улыбке, и он засмеялся.  _Мы идиоты, идиоты, мы оба. Мы идеально подходим друг другу.  
  
Я..._  Как обычно Лань Чжань подумал перед тем, как сказал.  _Вэй Ин. Пожалуйста, не...  
  
Не что? Притворяться, что я люблю тебя?_  Почему нет? Считалось ли это притворством, если Вэй Усянь верил этому?  _Мы похожи, Лань Чжань. Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань. Ты дух меча, который хочет любить как человек. Я человек, который хочет любить как дух меча._

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Красота. Что такое красота, тогда? Вэй Ин думает, что он красивый. Он не может... что это означает? Его кожа? Его глаза, волосы, голос. Они его, но в итоге разве он не просто меч? Эта форма лишь средства для достижения цели, какое имеет значение, красив ли он? Конечно, это важно, если Вэй Ин желает любить человека.

— Что такое красота? — спросил Вэй Усянь с сомнением. — Конечно, я нахожу такого тебя привлекательным. — он осторожно положил свою руку на Лань Чжаня, убедившись, что тот принял ее с терпимостью. — Но разве ты все равно не красив? У тебя есть такие потрясающие вещи, о которых можно поговорить, Лань Чжань. Ты редко говоришь о них, но разве это делает их недостойными того, чтобы быть услышанными?  
  
— Важно ли что мы находим друг в друге достойным того, чтобы хотеть? Да, я человек, а ты меч. Кого волнует, если это отношения, которые не дойдут до супружества, или что-то, о чем мы не можем рассказать никому? Ты тот, кого сложно понять. Возможно, ты поспоришь, что ты даже не кто-то, просто «оно». Но ты думаешь. Что-то тебе нравится, что-то не нравится. У тебя есть чувства, и я наслаждаюсь твоими мыслями. Разве это не делает тебя кем-то достойным того, чтобы хотеть?  
  
Вот чем была синхронизация — полным и абсолютным пониманием своего партнера. Синхронизация с Лань Чжанем чувствовалась естественной, как будто это было тем, что они искали все это время. Лань Чжань не мог понять чувства бытия человеком. Вэй Усянь не мог понять Лань Чжаня. А потом эта пропасть между их пониманием, что продолжалась целые два года, что они знали друг друга… закончилась. Простой поцелуй в губы, а затем все их проблемы и спрятанные мысли вышли наружу, прояснились так же легко, как и пыль.  
  
— Тебе не нужно целовать меня, — умоляюще сказал Вэй Усянь, и что-то в Лань Чжане также дрогнуло. Он мог почувствовать это в надежде, растущей в своей собственной груди. — Тебе не нужно держать мою руку, если ты этого не хочешь, тебе даже не нужно когда-либо материализовываться снова, Лань Чжань. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пытался стать тем, чем ты не хочешь, только ради меня. Я в любом случае точно останусь с тобой.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Вэй Ин дает ему обещание, похожее на те, которые он делал всем женщинам, которых приводил домой. Это обещание ему нравится. Вэй Ин любит его. Вэй Ин называет его по имени так часто, ласково говорит с ним. Чжань восхищается этим чувством так же, как и тысячью ненужными и бесполезными словами, что разбросаны по земле. Он нашел другой способ, другой способ, помимо своего холодного словаря.

Лань Чжань прильнул и обернул свои руки вокруг Вэй Усяня в удивительно сильном объятии. Зная, что это должно быть неудобно для него, он посылает чувство беспокойства.  
  
Дух вернул его с ощущением неловкого покалывания, но с большим удовлетворением и чувством обладания кем-то, близким к нему, и осознанием того, что они были здесь в безопасности. Он добавил чувство странности на губах, и то же самое чувство близости.  _Мне нравится это,_  сказал Лань Чжань и сильнее обнял Вэй Усяня.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал он вслух, и Вэй Усянь засмеялся из-за произнесенных слов.  
  
И это была сломанная, спешная история о Вэй Усяне, легендарном мечнике и его знаменитом мече, Бичэне. Она была рассказана рваными частями, с Вэй Усянем, скрывающим части своей собственной жизни от себя. Он достиг синхронизации только за два года, невероятно и невозможно быстрое время. Он стал грозным лидером клана, и на многие годы Илин был под его властью и влиянием.  
  
Он родился, жил, и, когда ему было двадцать девять лет, он был убит.  
  
Гора Луань Цзан находилась на краю Илина, и одним днем лидер Клана Вэй услышал слово о нашествии злых духов. Он быстро пошел проверить это, неся свой белый меч на боку.  
  
За три часа до своей смерти он пошел на гору Луань Цзан. Когда он прибыл на гору, там уже были две фигуры, обследующие ее.  
  
У одного из них была нежная и доброжелательная улыбка. У него был меч в руке — высококачественный. Его выражение лица было ясным и имело цель.  
  
Другой был ниже, и он тоже улыбался. Улыбка была игривой, расслабленной. У него не было меча.  
  
Лидер Клана Вэй быстро попросил двоих уйти, так как это место было опасным. Дух Бичэня, Чжань, неожиданно предупредил его,  _Тот с мечом. Он клинок, владеющий сам собой._  
  
Меч, владеющий сам собой, улыбнулся и сказал без неудобства:  
  
— Не волнуйтесь о нас. Лидер Клана Вэй, да? Мы должны представиться.  
  
Духи не наслаждались материализацией, не наслаждались разговорами. Очевидно, этот дух делал это уже долгое время, так долго, что он мог легко сойти за человека.  
  
Дух сказал:  
  
— Я Синчэнь, дух клинка Шуанчуа. Это мой хороший спутник, Сюэ Ян.  
  
Юноша рядом с ним, тот, кто убьет Вэй Усяня в невероятном подвиге хитрости и обмана, улыбнулся еще шире. Не то чтобы он держал на него какую-то обиду, но в последующие три часа Вэй Усянь окажется слишком проницательным для своего же блага. Когда Сюэ Ян убил Вэй Усяня, Синчэнь этого так и не узнал, даже тогда, когда Шуанхуа был расплавлен и разбит на кусочки четыре месяца спустя.  
  
Оставался только один, кто знал, и им был Бичэнь. Но духа меча было легко победить, если застать его врасплох — простая рана, и они были вынуждены исчезнуть. Угрожать разбить их меч, угрожать их владельцам. Сюэ Ян умел хорошо лгать и еще лучше убивать.  
  
Это могло быть концом. Но из-за странного поворота событий в момент, когда Вэй Усянь сделал свой последний вздох, пьяный юноша только закончил говорить с кузнецом из Кузницы Илин, бормоча:  
  
— Какая разница — подойдет, имя — какая разница…  
  
Действительно, какая разница.  
  
И так Ин был перерожден в огне.

* * *

 

— Все возвращается, — признался Ин. — По крайней мере, что-то из этого. Я очень четко помню тебя, Лань Чжань.  
  
Лань Чжань казался незаинтересованным в этом, хотя он хмыкнул в подтверждении. Сейчас он был сфокусирован на отправке ему картинок себя, озорно улыбающегося Ина и Суйбяня, сверкающего в его руках.  
  
_Я скучал по тебе,_  сказал Ин.  _Я не знал, что скучал по тебе, но скучал. Ты знал, что я жив все это время, не так ли? Я никогда не замечал, что могу чувствовать нашу связь даже, когда ты был так далеко. Она была далекой, но если бы я попытался, я бы точно смог почувствовать ее._  
  
Даже когда он и Цзян Чэн начали образовывать связь, он все еще мог чувствовать ее. Разрыв, который он чувствовал весь день, был потому, что он был так близок, но не признавал связь.  
  
Конечно, он знал каждое движение Лань Чжаня — он использовал их часто, так же часто, как и Лань Чжань привык к стилю грязной игры Ина.  
  
_Сюэ Ян. Ты не говорил никому, что это был он?  
  
… Нет._  Нерешительными мыслями Лань Чжань отослал ему разнообразные чувства и рассказ. Он пытался сказать кому-нибудь, но Сюэ Ян сделал что-то с Бичэнем, проклял его, отнимая способность говорить. Вот почему все думали, что дух Бичэня отказывался говорить. У мастеров мечей в Клане Цзинь ушло полгода, чтобы снять его, и к тому моменту оба, Сюэ Ян и Синчэнь, были мертвы.  
  
Лань Чжань объяснил, что он оставался в Клане Цзинь, чтобы он смог сказать им, кто был ответственен за смерть Вэй Усяня. После того, как Сюэ Ян умер, он хотел уйти. Он хотел путешествовать, искать Ина. Связь никогда полностью не исчезала, и он знал, что его владелец где-то был. Однако Цзинь Гуанъяо отказывался отпускать его. Мечи не должны были путешествовать и владеть сами собой ни при каких обстоятельствах. С трагической историей Шуанхуа, все еще висящей в воздухе, это стало еще более очевидно.  
  
(Тихо Лань Чжань отослал картинку Лебина и чувство братской привязанности. Ин понял; это был Хуань, не Цзинь Гуанъяо, кто не хотел, чтобы он уходил.)  
  
Лань Чжань разозлился, демонстрируя ярость и злобу, которую он никогда раньше не чувствовал. Он желал уйти, и это было окончательно. И все же Цзинь Гуанъяо также не дрогнул. В итоге в своей компромиссной и благоразумной манере он предложил Лань Чжаню другой вариант.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что твой владелец все еще жив, тогда позволь ему прийти к тебе. Следующий Совет Кланов будет проходить здесь. Я разнесу весть о турнире и включу твое имя в список наград. Если Вэй Усянь действительно жив, тогда он придет.  
  
И Ин пришел, хотя и не потому, что помнил. Когда Суйбянь впервые увидел Бичэнь, эти разрывные помехи появились, и Лань Чжань быстро попросил кое-что другое — он хотел поучаствовать в турнире. Несомненно, несомненно, даже если Вэй Усянь не участвовал, (зачем бы ему? Лань Чжань был его партнером по мечу, без меча как он мог сражаться?) он смог бы увидеть Лань Чжаня у всех на виду на арене.  
  
Ин видел его. Ин был на стадионе с ним, и он даже умудрился победить Лань Чжаня.  
  
А теперь это было настоящее, где Лань Чжань и Ин были духами мечей, больше не партнерами по мечу, один из них больше не был человеком.  
  
Лань Чжань прислал чувство глубокой меланхолии. Он прикоснулся к незнакомому лицу Ина, восхищаясь тем, каким оно было нечеловеческим, тем, как он не чувствовал неудобство, трогая его. Дух и дух — это было по-другому, но не неприемлемо.  
  
Ин тоже позволил себе наслаждаться этим. Они грелись в эмоциях друг друга, направляя туда-сюда чувства  _я скучал по тебе_  и  _как твои дела_?  
  
Наконец-то Ин сказал:  
  
— Лань Чжань, мне нужно… разорвать связь.

* * *

  

Когда Цзян Чэн проснулся следующим утром, Ин сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Ин, — зевнул он, как только сел. — Можешь не смотреть на меня, когда я сплю?  
  
Он говорил, что это было его обычное количество злобного сарказма, на которое Ин обычно хихикал и отвечал какой-нибудь смешной репликой. Этим утром, однако, Ин просто посмотрел на него с серьезным лицом.  
  
Прямо и не ходя вокруг да около он сказал:  
  
— Цзян Чэн, я уже сказал, извини. Я не скажу этого снова.  
  
Перед тем, как Цзян Чэн смог ответить, Ин действовал быстро. Он мысленно нащупал ее — его связь с Цзян Чэном. Она была энергичной, полной взаимных оскорблений и спрятанной нежности, прошедшей через любовь над подшучиванием друг над другом. Это была хорошая связь. Хотя она не была особенно сильной, она была полна храбрости и духа.  
  
Простой мыслью Ин разорвал эту связь надвое.  
  
Было легко разорвать связь со стороны духа, размышлял он. Было особенно легко для него, потому что он уже имел более сильную связь, связь из пастельных огней и глубоких оттенков, из любой возможно воображаемой эмоции, заложенной в нее.  
  
Однако для Цзян Чэна это было больно. Он ахнул и сразу же сжал свою голову в невыносимой боли. Это также принесло Ину боль, но он отбросил ее в сторону. Это была его вина с самого начала, Ин не должен жалеть самого себя.  
  
— Говорят, что болит меньше, если ты не ожидаешь этого, — он ждал ответа Цзян Чэна.  
  
Он не приходил несколько секунд, а когда пришел, Ин уже ожидал его. Цзян Чэн поднялся на ноги. Он подошел к Ину и насильно вытащил его из кресла за воротник.  
  
— Почему?! — рявкнул он, и его глаза все еще горели от боли. — Почему, Ин! Я думал... Я думал, мы были... Я думал, ты наслаждался тем, что у нас было, я думал, я тебе нравлюсь! То, чем мы были, это было недостаточно хорошим для тебя?!  
  
Ин не среагировал на этот взгляд боли от Цзян Чэня, хотя он заставил его внутренне вздрогнуть. Он дотянулся по связи до Лань Чжаня и сразу же был затоплен всеохватывающим побуждением. Он сказал:  
  
— Цзян Чэн, не пойми меня неправильно. Я думаю, что ты хороший человек. Мы были, и все еще, довольно совместимы. Ты никогда не ранил меня, и несмотря на твою вспыльчивость ты всегда старался изо всех сил приспособиться ко мне. Я всегда понимал это.  
  
Было невероятно сложно для Ина говорить об этом. Он точно знал, что должен сделать — он должен объяснить свои действия и успокоить Цзян Чэна.  
  
Как легко бы было просто солгать ему. Было бы легко для Ина сказать: «Ты не удовлетворил меня». Было бы легко сказать, что Цзинь Гуанъяо предложил ему что-то прошлой ночью, и он собирался бросить Цзян Чэна ради этого. Было бы легко что-нибудь придумать, чтобы заставить Цзян Чэна ненавидеть его, может, даже сказать почти правду: «Я хочу другого партнера по мечу».  
  
_Не делай этого,_  резко прервал его Лань Чжань, и Ин решился на полную правду.  
  
— Тогда почему?! — потребовал Цзян Чэн, и злые слезы начали проливаться. — Почему?! Скажи мне почему, Ин. Разве ты не знаешь, как сильно это ранит?! Все это было лишь шуткой для тебя? Почему ты выглядишь таким спокойным?!  
  
— Это никогда не было шуткой, — пообещал Ин. — Цзян Чэн, я думаю о тебе с нежностью. Ты не можешь притворяться в связи, ты знаешь об этом. Мы никогда не смогли бы образовать связь так быстро, если все было бы по-другому.  
  
— Правда в том, что у меня уже есть другая связь.  
  
Эти слова мгновенно остановили мужчину.  
  
-… Что?  
  
— У меня уже есть другая связь, — повторил Ин. — Еще до того как я встретил тебя, у меня уже был партнер по мечу. Я не знал этого, в ином случае я бы никогда не принял другую. Но я принял, а затем застрял. Никто не может иметь две связи — они прерывают друг друга. Ты почувствовал это, верно? Когда я исчез во время сражения с Бичэнем.  
  
— У тебя уже был владелец? — недоверчиво спросил Цзян Чэн. — Невозможно! Я был тем, кто заказал, чтобы Суйбянь был выкован! Это правда, что я не мог чувствовать тебя во время той битвы, но этому должно быть другое объяснение.  
  
Ин помотал своей головой.  
  
— Я уже встретил его. Я знал его очень долгое время. Даже если бы я хотел, Лань Чжань не тот, с кем я могу просто так разорвать связь, Цзян Чэн. Мы уже достигли третьего уровня. Мы уже синхронизировались. Если бы я попытался разорвать ее, я не уверен, что кто-нибудь из нас смог бы пережить мысленный ущерб от этого.  
  
— Вы  _синхронизировались_? — ахнул Цзян Чэн. — Почему я никогда не слышал об этом? Единственный меч, который синхронизировался с кем-то и все еще существует — это Лебин. Ты издеваешься надо мной.  
  
— Я не лгу, — спокойно ответил Ин.  
  
Цзян Чэн бормотал несколько мгновений, и его выражение лица все еще выражало страдание, но также там появилось растущее замешательство.  
  
— Видимо, ты говоришь правду, — увильнул он. — Я все еще не прощаю тебя. Ты и я были партнерами. Ты все еще тот, кто разорвал нашу связь. Ты все еще тот, кто заставил меня так себя чувствовать. Ты думаешь, только потому, что у тебя был какой-то очень хороший владелец, это просто заставит меня чувствовать себя в порядке с этим?! Разве я также не твой владелец?  
  
Были миллион сожалений, которые Ин хотел бы озвучить. Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
— Я не жду, что ты простишь меня. Это определенно моя вина, и тебе следует во всем винить меня.  
  
_Не твоя вина,_  прошептал Лань Чжань.  
  
— Если бы я остался с тобой, это бы ранило всех еще больше. Это оправдание, но это все еще правда. — Ин сделал глубокий вдох. — Я договорился с Ляньфан-цзунем. Ты выиграл в турнире, так что ты получишь все, что было обещано так же, как возможность того, чтобы лучшие кузнецы в любой кузнице, которой ты захочешь, смогли сделать тебе новый меч.  
  
Он протянул деревянную дощечку, которую оцепенело взял Цзян Чэн.  
  
— Оставь ее и покажи любому кузнецу. — Ин грустно посмотрел на печально выглядящего юношу перед ним. — Я не буду врать и говорить, что твой новый меч будет моей заменой. Он не будет, но это мой способ исправить мои ошибки.  
  
По крайней мере, Цзян Чэн заслуживал новый меч. Партнера по мечу, который не бросит его так, как бросил Ин.  
  
— Иди получи свой Саньду, Цзян Чэн, — сказал он. — Ты не заслуживаешь просто «какую-то разницу».  
  
Он никогда не заслуживал этого.  
  
Мужчина не ответил. Ину нечего было сказать, он пошел по направлению к двери. Скорее всего он никогда больше не пересечется с Цзян Чэнем. Даже если и пересечется, он сомневался, что мужчина захочет встретиться с Инем.  
  
Перед тем, как он вышел за дверь, тот заговорил.  
  
— Я не прощаю тебя. — сказал Цзян Чэн со злобной язвительностью. — Иди к черту. Я ненавижу тебя, ты знаешь это? Я надеюсь, что никогда не увижу тебя снова.  
  
— Но… ты всегда был засранцем. Это совсем не изменилось. Тот твой «Лань Чжань»… если он будет плохо к тебе относиться, я ударю его по лицу для тебя.  
  
Огромное облегчение пришло от этих слов. Ин не повернулся и почувствовал смущение Цзян Чэня.  
  
— Я знаю, — легко ответил он. — Если Саньду окажется чопорной маленькой госпожой-духом, я удостоверюсь в том, чтобы часто бросать тебе вызов на дуэль.  
  
— Иди к черту.  
  
— Я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
-… Убирайся с глаз моих.

* * *

  

Осталась еще только одна вещь, которую нужно сделать.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо любезно поприветствовал его внутри пустого тренировочного зала.  
  
— Сегодня второй день Совета Кланов, все снаружи наблюдают за представлением. — он посмотрел на Вэй Ина. — Ты отдал Молодому Господину Цзяну дощечку?  
  
Вэй Ин с легкостью кивнул. Рядом с ним Лань Чжань спокойно посмотрел на Цзинь Гуанъяо. Оба духа стояли с их соответствующими мечами-вместилищами, закрепленными на них.  
  
— Вы помните условия, которые мы обсуждали вчера, да? — Цзинь Гуанъяо поднял Лебин. — Я не могу по доброй воле позволить двум мечам, владеющим самим собой, бродить самостоятельно, даже если они связаны.  
  
Сколько из этого мнения принадлежало Лебину? Лань Чжань сказал,  _Много._  
  
Что за дух этот Хуань. Он так беспокоился за Лань Чжаня, подумал Вэй Ин. Впрочем, если бы он был Лебином, он бы тоже волновался.  
  
— Если вы сможете победить Хуаня и меня в дуэли, тогда я соглашусь на это. — хотя он смиренно сказал это, никто не мог забыть, что Лебин и Цзинь Гуанъяо также синхронизировались. Цзинь Гуанъяо никогда не был плохим мечником, и Лебин точно был наравне по крайней мере с Бичэнем.  
  
Вэй Ин не ожидал, что его и Цзян Чэня шанс сразиться с Цзинь Гуанъяо обернется вот так, или что его вторая битва будет такой в целом. В этот раз, однако, у него не было причины проигрывать специально.  
  
_Я буду первым?_  предложил Вэй Ин, и Лань Чжань согласился.  
  
Вслух он сказал:  
  
— Конечно, Ляньфан-цзунь. Хотя я должен уточнить, что утверждение «два меча, владеющие самими собой» не верно. Видите ли, я не меч, владеющий самим собой.  
  
На этой фразе Лань Чжань исчез. Изящным движением Вэй Ин поймал Бичэнь своей свободной рукой. Он спокойно положил Суйбянь вниз — к сожалению, невозможно было научиться двойному владению за одну ночь. Это будет чем-то, что стоит попытаться сделать позже.  
  
— Я не меч, владеющий самим собой, — повторил Вэй Ин и встал в позицию, которая копировала позицию Цзинь Гуанъяо, оба из них держали похожие друг на друга голубые мечи. — Я меч, который владеет другими мечами.  
  
И на этом он шагнул вперед и позволил себе оказаться в синхронизации.

* * *

  

 _Сконцентрируйся,_  подумали вместе Лань Чжань и Вэй Ин и быстро обменялись чувством тревоги, как только Лебин собирался дотронуться до них.  
  
Бичэнь грациозно заблокировал атаку, и Вэй Ин должен был признать, что Цзинь Гуанъяо был сильным, сильнее, чем вчера был Лань Чжань. Он стал намного лучше за одиннадцать лет, за которые они не встречались. Было глубокое спокойствие в нем, которое говорило о синхронизации, — Лебин и Ляньфан-цзунь точно синхронизировались, и это повышало их силу и сплоченность.  
  
Но они не были единственными, кто стал лучше. Вэй Ин больше не был духом меча, которым он был вчера. Как он мог, когда неожиданно начал вспоминать ценность многолетних битв и с Лань Чжанем в своем сознании?  
  
Синхронизация в боях была захватывающей. Он был и владельцем, и мечом — он мог чувствовать все сразу, и он был всем сразу. Они думали совместно, и его стиль стал уникальным сочетанием его собственного стиля и стиля Лань Чжаня. Эта организованность была не инстинктивной — после того, как они синхронизировались в первый раз, у них заняло по крайней мере следующий год, чтобы достигнуть такой сплоченности в их сражении.  
  
Бичэнь покалывал в его руке — Вэй Ин все еще был духом меча, и владение другими мечами было против его природы. С каких пор это что-то когда-либо значило для него? Было волнующее, эйфорическое чувство в их совместных мыслях, что пересиливало все.  
  
Вэй Ин и Цзинь Гуанъяо почти соответствовали друг другу. Их силы были равны, так что дуэль стала соревнованием на выносливость. Вэй Ин имел преимущество — он больше не чувствовал усталости так, как чувствуют ее люди.  
  
Лань Чжань подумал, и соответственно Вэй Ин подумал,  _Я победил._  
  
Оказалось, однако, что у Цзинь Гуанъяо был последний козырь в рукаве. Сияние Лебина стало еще ярче, и Вэй Ину пришлось быстро моргнуть — господи, два сияющих сражающих меча были ужасно тяжелыми для глаз — и в этот момент Цзинь Гуанъяо бросил нож из кто-знает-откуда в него.  
  
Нож! Он еле смог сдержать недоверие, как только маленький нож пронзил его живот, и Вэй Ин проклял свою удачу. Что за мечник использует нож, когда он имеет такой прилично выглядящий меч в своих руках? И он даже не мог сказать, что это было против правил — иметь два меча было абсолютно приемлемо. Разве он и Лань Чжань не были, вполне буквально, двумя мечами?  
  
Хрипя, Вэй Ин посмотрел на Цзинь Гуанъяо злым взглядом. Что за подлый мерзавец! Как будто слыша его мысли, выше обозначенный мужчина сочувственно сказал:  
  
— Не будь таким расстроенным. Я обещаю, проживание в Башне Кои не будет таким уж плохим. Это не тюрьма.  
  
Перед тем, как Вэй Ин смог ответить проклятием, он был вынужден рассеяться.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо опустил Лебин и уже хотел шагнуть вперед, и поднять Бичэнь, когда почувствовал острое намерение, направленное на него. Он тревожно поднял взгляд и…  
  
В бешеном взмахе черное пятно, что было Суйбянем, было остановлено единственным быстрым маневром Лебина. Владелец Суйбяня, дух меча по имени Чжань холодно сказал:  
  
— Мы еще не проиграли.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо быстро понял, что произошло. Это было их стратегией с самого начала — один из них будет управлять другим, и если они будут побеждены, то они поменяются местами, как владелец и меч.  
  
Однако Хуань был знаком со стилем Бичэня. Возможно он изменился через их синхронизацию с Вэй Усянем, в основном он сильно не поменялся.  
  
Вот как думал Цзинь Гуанъяо в течение трех секунд, когда Лань Чжань поднял упавший Бичэнь оттуда, где рассеялся Вэй Ин, и незамедлительно бросил его в голову Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
  
-…  
  
Он с легкостью избежал снаряда, но был шокирован. Какой мечник бросает свой собственный меч? Он был так занят, думая об этом, что чуть не пропустил предупреждение Хуаня. Он едва избежал левый кулак Лань Чжаня в то время, как его правый кулак все еще держал Суйбянь, который был направлен на его нос.  
  
Цзинь Гуанъяо был вынужден отступить назад, чтобы избежать удара, и был так сбит с толку, что не смог избежать следующего удара.  
  
С элегантностью и изяществом, как будто он собирался взойти по лестнице, Лань Чжань спокойно поднял свое колено. Оно встретило интимные места Цзинь Гуанъяо с невероятной силой, и тот был вынужден повалиться на землю.  
  
Внутри Суйбяня Вэй Ин гоготал и хрипел, хлопая свое несуществующее бедро.  _Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, я не знал, что в тебе это есть!  
  
Действительно,_  подумал Лань Чжань, и его веселье было глубоким, как и большинство его эмоций. Он приставил Суйбянь к шее Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
  
С фыркающим смешком тот признал поражение.

* * *

  

 _Я больше не человек,_  сказал Вэй Ин позже на неопределенном расстоянии от Башни Кои.  _И все же я притворяюсь им. Разве это не странно, Лань Чжань?_  
  
Лань Чжань послал чувство терпения и удовлетворенность. Ему нравился Вэй Ин как дух. Он был похож на него, и они больше не имели пропасти в их понимании друг друга, которую можно было исправить только синхронизацией.  
  
Вэй Ин вернулся к своему времени в Юньмэне, как он проводил свои дни в виде фальшивого человека. Он скучал по этому, осознал он. Это больше не было «а что если», это то, что когда-то было.  
  
Осторожно Лань Чжань спросил,  _Если бы ты мог, ты бы снова стал человеком?_  
  
Вэй Ин не знал. Быть духом тоже было не так уж и плохо, особенно теперь, когда он мог чувствовать так же, как чувствовал Лань Чжань. Но было так много дел в его человеческой жизни, которые остались незавершенными, прежде чем он умер.  
  
Он никогда не будет таким же духом, как Лань Чжань. Он все еще наслаждался объятьями и поцелуями больше, чем другой дух, ему все еще нравилось гулять вокруг. Это просто то, кем он был.  
  
_Все в порядке,_  заверил его Лань Чжань. Все было в порядке.  
  
— Все в порядке, не так ли? — поднялся Вэй Ин. Несмотря ни на что Бичэнь все еще успокаивающе висел на его боку, и Лань Чжань был навечно в его сознании. — Я полагаю, в итоге все будет в порядке.  
  
У него было много сожалений, но это было просто то, как шла жизнь.  
  
— Лань Чжань, мы скоро должны научиться двойному владению…


	2. Анон просил об этом

Цзян Чэн пристально уставился.  
  
Вэй Ин переместился минуту спустя.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, — Я сказал, что собираюсь навестить тебя. Не говори мне, что ты собираешься выгнать меня?  
  
—… Проходи.  
  
То, что было в настоящее время на уме Цзян Чэна, что-то, что было явно очевидно любому, кроме Вэй Ина, — это бело-голубой меч, закрепленный на его талии. Он впустил духа меча с изумленным, пораженным выражением на своем лице, почти ошарашенный и безусловно лишенный дара речи.  
  
Неловкая тишина продолжалась, и Вэй Ин замер. Несмотря на то, что это было правдой, что он и Цзян Чэн не разошлись на хорошей ноте, все же не стоило этой гнетущей атмосфере продолжаться.  
  
— Цзян Чэн, — начал он непринужденно, — Саньду уже выковали?  
  
—… — все еще шокированному Цзян Чэну понадобилась минута, чтобы осмыслить слова. — Оу, эм. Да.  
  
 _Вэй Ин.  
  
Лань Чжань?_ Вэй Ин замер, как только его партнер по мечу позвал его.  _Что такое?_  
  
В приглушенном чувстве отчаяния у Лань Чжаня не было ничего, кроме мыслей о усталой привязанности.  
  
 _А? Лань Чжань, что это должно значить? Лань Чжань? Не игнорируй меня..._  
  
Именно в этот момент Цзян Чэн также повернулся, его пустое выражение лица наконец-то трансформировалось в подходящую под ситуацию ярость.  
  
— Ты, ты  _мерзавец_! Ты... ты, когда ты хочешь сказать что-то кому-либо, тебе не стоит исключать никаких важных деталей в следующий раз! Такие, как почему ты сказал, что уходишь со своим партнером по мечу, этим «Лань Чжанем» или что-то вроде того, а затем возвращаешься спустя восемь месяцев с  _Бичэнем_ , закрепленным на своей талии!  
  
О. Вэй Ин любезно пояснил, поднимая свой меч:  
  
— Это Лань Чжань.  
  
— Я ЗНАЮ. — вскипел Цзян Чэн, раздраженно скрещивая свои руки. — Я не глупый, я могу сложить дважды два. Но тебе стоило сказать это тогда и прояснить ситуацию.  
  
Изменило бы это что-то, знание того, кем и чем был Лань Чжань? Вэй Ин подумал об этом.  
  
— Ну, полагаю, я не счел это важным.  
  
Лань Чжань был Лань Чжанем, и его и Цзян Чэна кризис не имел к нему никакого отношения.  
  
Цзян Чэн сдулся почти сразу, хотя он добавил «Это "не было важным", не так ли? Я скажу тебе, что не важно…» для ровного счета.  
  
Но в итоге он вздохнул и сказал:  
  
—… Ну. Пойдем.  
  
Вэй Ин моргнул.  
  
— Пойдем куда?  
  
— Ты пришел, чтобы увидеть Саньду, так? — Цзян Чэн пошел в сторону тренировочного зала снаружи — Пойдем. Лин уже там.  
  
Так его имя было Лин? Почему он не был с Цзян Чэнем? Вэй Ин подпрыгнул на носочках в то время, как шел рядом с Цзян Чэнем.  
  
— Это мужской или женский дух?  
  
— Мужской.  
  
— Как меч, как он?  
  
—… Нормально. — Цзян Чэн выглядел необычно кратким в своих ответах.  
  
Со вспышкой озарения Вэй Ин спросил:  
  
— Личность?  
  
Цзян Чэн снова остановился. Его выражения лица было жестким, как всегда.  
  
—… Недостает.  
  
Вэй Ин начал трястись от сдерживаемого смеха.  
  
— Вот как? — спросил он, умудряясь держать серьезное лицо. — Как необычно, Цзян Чэн. Ты так честен в своих ответах. Разве ты обычно не более вежлив к своим партнерам по мечу?  
  
Цзян Чэн стиснул свои зубы.  
  
— Не к нему.  
  
 _И я также не был к тебе вежлив._  
  
Но эта мысль осталась невысказанной. Они шли к учебным полигонам, идущий в мертвой тишине Цзян Чэн и смеющийся и болтающий Вэй Ин.

* * *

 

— Почему  _ты_  здесь?  
  
Эти слова были совсем недружелюбными, и Вэй Ин моргнул.  
  
Это должно быть Лин. Он был крайне молодо выглядящим духом с мальчишечьими чертами, и весь его вид передавал ребяческий настрой. Его выражение лица было раздраженным, и явная неприязнь, которую он направлял на Вэй Ина, была бы шокирующей, если бы он не выглядел настолько мило. Его человеческая форма стояла перед ними, его меч-вместилище нигде не было видно.  
  
— Лин, — сказал Цзян Чэн медленно, как будто говоря с ребенком, — Это дух меча Суйбяня, Ин. Он пришел навестить...  
  
— Я знаю, кто он, — надменно вставил Лин. — Ты меня за глупого принимаешь? Я могу сложить дважды два. Почему ты не сказал мне, что он придет? Тебе следовало ясно дать мне понять и сказать об этом. И не разговаривай так! Я не ребенок! Ты ребенок!  
  
— Если ты действительно не ребенок, тогда почему ты закатил истерику пару часов назад? — сорвался Цзян Чэн, забывая обо всех своих манерах в мгновение ока.  
  
— Если ты действительно не ребенок, тогда почему ты повесил Саньду над камином буквально вчера? — фыркнул оскорбительно Лин. — А если бы я расплавился? Тогда у тебя больше не будет меча, что ты будешь делать тогда?  
  
— Рассмотри идею, — сказал Цзян Чэн с огромным количеством угрозы, — Что это не было случайностью.  
  
Лин побледнел от этого и громко возразил:  
  
— Цзян Чэн! Ты не посмеешь!  
  
Вэй Ин смотрел на этот обмен с растущим весельем, и его плечи начали трястись. Лань Чжань отослал смутное замешательство, на которое он ответил,  _Смотри, Лань Чжань! Конечно, они не ладят, их личности — они абсолютно одинаковые!_  Две души, сделанные из одного теста; союз, заключенный в аду. С естественной вспыльчивостью Цзян Чэна, конечно, он не поладит с кем-то настолько требовательным, как Лин.  
  
Было еще несколько реплик, отправленных туда и обратно, в их ругани, и наконец Лин сменил цель.  
  
— Ты! Суйбянь!  
  
Вэй Ин весело улыбнулся.  
  
— Это я.  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
 _???_  На его озадаченный взгляд Лин фыркнул:  
  
— Это мой учебный полигон, и это моя территория. Убирайся отсюда! Нам не нужны второсортные мечи, как ты, болтающиеся вокруг!  
  
— Это  _мой_  дом, ты, глупец! — рявкнул Цзян Чэн, и Вэй Ин представил, если бы Лин был человеком, его бы сейчас ударили. — И Ин — мой гость. Не прогоняй их, как будто ты глава семьи или что-то вроде того!  
  
— Тогда ладно. — с видом высокопоставленной жены при императорском дворе Лин по-королевски указал на Вэй Ина. — Зачем ты здесь? Заканчивай и уходи!  
  
— Конечно же, я здесь, чтобы выразить свое почтение Саньду, — ответил Ин с хорошим настроением. — Ты, похоже, держишь Цзян Чэна в напряжении; ты действительно под стать ему.  
  
Оба, Цзян Чэн и дух Саньду, посмотрели на него, как будто он был сумасшедшим. Лин начал бормотать от этих слов, и на неожиданном комплименте его лицо немного покраснело. Он резко закричал:  
  
— Ты... ну, я думаю, я думаю, что ты…  
  
Его голос беспомощно становился тише, и к нескончаемой радости Вэй Ина, он стал настолько взволнованным, что исчез из реальности.  
  
— Отлично! — крикнул Цзян Чэн, смотря, как ни странно, в сторону неба. — Просто оставайся там, пока не заржавеешь.  
  
Сверху раздался отдаленный крик:  
  
— Я слишком дорогой, чтобы так легко заржаветь!  
  
— Тогда хорошо, что ты никогда не спустишься вниз, — зловеще пробормотал Цзян Чэн, затем зашагал прочь в сторону имения Цзян. — Пойдем. Мы можем поговорить внутри.  
  
Вэй Ин моргнул.  
  
— Что насчет Саньду?  
  
— Этот идиот, — вскипел Цзян Чэн, — Сам втянул себя в этот бардак с самого начала. Он стал таким чопорным и обиженным сегодня утром во время тренировки, он выхватил свой меч-вместилище из моей руки и бросил его на крышу. А затем у него хватило наглости попросить  _меня_  снять его оттуда.  
  
Вэй Ин рассмеялся. В этот раз он не мог остановиться, он прохрипел:  
  
— Почему... хаха, почему он не мог просто, хахахаха, сам снять его оттуда?  
  
— Ты думаешь, я не спросил его о том же самом? — Цзян Чэн открыл дверь с большей силой, чем нужно. — Он сказал, что не хотел спрыгивать с крыши с ним, я не знаю почему. Из-за этого я подумал, что, может быть, это как-то связано с тем, что духи мечей не желают взаимодействовать с физической плоскостью, так что я сказал ему, что он может просто бросить его вниз, и я поймаю его. На это он ответил, что он «не верит, что я смогу поймать его»! — Цзян Чэн сел со слышимым скрежетом зубов. — Так что я сказал, «тогда я полагаю, тебе стоит остаться там». И я ушел.  
  
И так как духи мечей должны были оставаться со своими вместилищами, Лин застрял на учебных полигонах. Вэй Ин подумал об этом, затем спросил:  
  
— Как долго он там пробыл?  
  
— Несколько часов? В любом случае не слишком долго. — Цзян Чэн снова вздохнул, в очередной раз отходя от своей ощетинившейся злости. — Ин, эти последние несколько месяцев, как поживаешь?  
  
— Веселюсь, — честно ответил Вэй Ин. Он ласково похлопал Бичэнь, и Лань Чжань с любовью отправил нежное чувство его пальцев, пропускающих его волосы, звук бесконечного смеха Вэй Ина, без конца разговаривающего и болтающего по-своему. Своего рода ощущения, достойные воспоминаний. — А ты?  
  
Цзян Чэн замешкался.  
  
-… Каждый день, как этот. — другими словами, это была боль. Но он быстро сменил тему на духа, сидящего на другой стороне стола. — В любом случае, я собирался сказать… Бичэнь.  
  
Вэй Ин ждал, когда он закончит то, что хотел сказать. Когда стало очевидно, что тот не собирается продолжать, он спросил:  
  
— Ты хочешь услышать всю историю?  
  
—… Не очень. — помотал своей головой Цзян Чэн. — Зная тебя, это скорее всего смешно за пределами понимания. И отвратительно.  
  
Это утверждение не было полностью ложным. Размышляя обо всем, что случилось, в удачное перерождение Вэй Ина было слишком сложно поверить, и кто-то, вроде Цзян Чэна, скорее всего не оценит все эти слащавые чувства между ним и Лань Чжанем так или иначе.  
  
— Ну, как я сказал ранее. Это не было очень важным.  
  
Цзян Чэн с тяжелыми мыслями остановился на этом повторении. Ин сказал, что это не было важным, и это действительно не было. Для него все, что было важно, — это одна вещь. Но он отбросил свои мысли от этой темы и фыркнул.  
  
— Ну, какая разница.  
  
Вэй Ин хихикнул.  
  
— Ты сказал «какая разница».  
  
— Если хочешь пошутить, по крайней мере не используй одну и ту же шутку снова и снова.

* * *

 

Двое поболтали еще немного, пока Вэй Ин не заметил:  
  
— Становится поздно.  
  
Как по заказу, Цзян Чэн зевнул.  
  
— Ну, — вздохнул он. — Ты можешь остаться здесь на ночь, если хочешь.  
  
— Я не сплю, — напомнил Вэй Ин, на что получил закатывание глаз.  
  
— Я знаю. Ты можешь побродить по территории этой ночью, если хочешь. Мы можем поговорить еще утром. — на этом он встал. -… Спокойной ночи.  
  
Вэй Ин вернул прощание, потом также встал, чтобы пойти наружу.  _Лань Чжань, я думаю, я воспользуюсь предложением Цзян Чэна.  
  
Мм.  
  
Хочешь увидеть что-то конкретное? Если нет, есть множество мест, которые я бы хотел показать тебе. Мои любимые места, чтобы бездельничать, мое любимое место, чтобы гулять, место с самыми красивыми деревьями…_  
  
Лань Чжань, казалось, очень этого хотел, судя по значительному предвкушению, которое легло на плечи Вэй Ина. Он засмеялся, затем сказал,  _Прогуляешься со мной?_  
  
Он закрыл свои глаза, протянул свою руку и ждал, пока не почувствовал пальцы, соединяющиеся с его собственными, большую руку, размещающуюся на его собственной. Когда он открыл свои глаза, Лань Чжань стоял перед ним, прекрасный, как всегда, терпеливый, как всегда, и любящий, как всегда. Вэй Ин не мог не поцеловать его в щеку прямо там и тогда и почувствовал призрачную жару, распространяющуюся под своей собственной кожей. Лань Чжань, кажется, чувствовал себя особенно теплым и счастливым сегодня.  
  
— Пойдем, — сказал Вэй Ин. — Лань Чжань, днем что-то случилось с Цзян Чэнем? Почему ты такой счастливый?  
  
Лань Чжань был просто… рад. Он выразил это с помощью нескольких мыслей, что мерцали, будто тусклый фонарь. Он был рад, что Вэй Ин захотел быть с ним. Он шагнул вперед вместе с Вэй Ином, в сторону их первого места назначения. Как кто-то мог объяснить, как рады они были, когда их ценили?  
  
 _Конечно, я ценю тебя,_  был простой ответ.  _Ты Лань Чжань._  
  
Но как кто-то объяснял, каково это, когда… Лань Чжань остановился в поиске правильного значения. Как кто-то объяснял труднообъяснимую благодарность, которая возникала от этого факта? Было понимание боли за выборами, и то, что это вряд ли было хорошим или плохим решением. Не было суждения в правильности или неправильности действий Вэй Ина. Была просто… радость из-за того, что вышло.  
  
Настроение Вэй Ина стало немного грустным, из-за чего Бичэнь быстро начал суетиться.  
  
— Полагаю, если бы кто-нибудь сделал что-то подобное для меня, я бы тоже был благодарен. — он сжал руку Лань Чжаня немного сильнее. — Ты стоишь этого, ты знаешь? Ты мне действительно нравишься, Лань Чжань. Я не могу представить, как оставляю тебя совсем одного вот так, еще меньше жизнь без тебя.  
  
Но то же самое можно было сказать наоборот, Вэй Ин вернулся к мыслям, которые оба, он и Цзян Чэн, избегали говорить вслух, но о которых оба наверняка думали. Если бы кто-то сделал с Вэй Ином то, что он сделал с Цзян Чэнем, какой была бы его реакция? Если бы кто-то, вроде Лань Чжаня, сделал с ним что-то подобное, что бы он вообще смог сделать?  
  
Но такие мысли, несмотря на то, как он думал об этом, ответ всегда бы ускользал от него, и он тихо размышлял бы о «а что если», чего бы никогда не случилось за всю его долгую оставшуюся жизнь. Жизнь была полна ошибок, и иногда не было красивого ответа. Он просто сделал лучшее, что мог, и это все, на что он мог надеяться.  
  
Переходя на более веселые мысли, Вэй Ин потянул за рукав духа, который все еще выглядел обеспокоенным из-за неожиданного изменения его настроения.  _Лань Чжань, ночное небо ясное сегодня ночью. Я все еще не показал тебе некоторые из моих любимых созвездий. Давай, пойдем на крышу! Там очень хороший вид. Мы можем лечь и немного посмотреть на звезды, как насчет этого?  
  
Мм._  
  
Легким прыжком Вэй Ин оказался на крыше одного из зданий на территории. Он протянул свою руку в сторону Лань Чжаня, стоящего внизу.  
  
— Давай!  
  
С несравнимо большей грацией дух взобрался на крышу, исчезая и появляясь снова рядом с Вэй Ином. Он снова взял Вэй Ина за руку.  
  
Вэй Ин указал налево.  _Туда, там нет деревьев, растущих рядом с этим зданием._  Они добрались до туда, блуждая со всем временем в мире.  
  
Прыгнув на новую крышу, Вэй Ин повернулся к своему партнеру по мечу и сказал сердито:  
  
— Не телепортируйся, это жульничество. Ты должен перепрыгнуть.  
  
 _… Вэй Ин._  Лань Чжань очевидно не хотел этого делать. Это было своего рода вещью, в которой он не видел смысла, в конце концов — перепрыгивание казалось бессмысленным занятием для духа, и чем меньше ему приходилось иметь дело с физической плоскостью, тем более удобно он себя чувствовал.  
  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся еще шире.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — заверил он и протянул свои руки. — Я поймаю тебя.  
  
Другими словами,  _если ты прыгнешь, я обниму тебя._  
  
И это была вся мотивация, которая требовалась. Дух рассмотрел его слова, затем осторожным, грациозным прыжком перепрыгнул с одной крыши на следующую.  
  
Вэй Ин специально стоял на его пути, хватая талию Лань Чжаня так скоро, как его ноги тронули черепицу. Он покрутил его разок, смеясь и нетвердо стоя, так как Лань Чжань был больше, чем он. Он быстро поставил облаченного в белое духа до того, как потерял свою хватку.  
  
Лань Чжань, хоть и был слегка недоволен из-за неожиданного передвижения, позволил своим опечаленным эмоциям исчезнуть ради более чудесного чувства от того, что Вэй Ин был рядом с ним. Он вернул объятие, увеличив хватку вдвое, немного нагибаясь, чтобы прижать их щеки вместе. Вэй Ин снова радостно засмеялся, зная, что это звук был чем-то, что его партнер по мечу любил.  
  
— Лань Чжань, — сказал он, — Ты абсолютно чудесный.  
  
Он немного отодвинулся, так, чтобы их лица больше не соприкасались. Заменяя свою щеку своей рукой, Вэй Ин обхватил лицо Лань Чжаня. С явным намерением он позволил своим губам прижаться к губам высокого духа.  
  
 _… Если Вэй Ин думает, что он чудесный, тогда каким будет Вэй Ин? Чжань оказывается лишенным дара речи, как всегда. Что лучше, чем чудесный, лучше, чем идеальный, лучше, чем все описания, которые Вэй Ин имеет для него? Какое бы слово это не было, оно безусловно является словом для Вэй Ина. Лучшее описание его характера._  
  
— Какое бы слово это не было, это слово для тебя, не для меня, — проинформировал его Вэй Ин, затем снова поцеловал его.  
  
В этот раз поцелуй был глубже, и они не торопились. Лань Чжань все делал медленно и с расстановкой. Поцелуи не были исключением. Планы посмотреть на звезды оказались забытыми, они оба, похоже, были довольны тем, что смотрели друг на друга и прижимали форму другого ближе к себе.  
  
Возможно, это могло продолжаться довольно долго, с Вэй Ином и Лань Чжанем, потерянными в их маленьком мирке, который они создали для себя на крыше, пока все внизу дремали. Возможно, это могло продолжаться до рассвета, когда Вэй Ин спустился бы, чтобы поговорить с Цзян Чэнем.  
  
Могло произойти много вещей, если бы громкий, потрясенный крик не раздался за ними.  
  
Настолько поглощенные друг другом они забыли, что не были одни этой ночью.  
  
Лин, дух меча Саньду, держа свой меч-вместилище в своей дрожащей руке, уставился на них. Даже в полумраке ночи было ясно видно, как он отчаянно желал не видеть такого. Как только он был замечен, он с грохотом уронил Саньду.  
  
После тяжелого момента тишины с двух сторон Вэй Ин рассмеялся. Лань Чжань вздохнул и исчез из реальности.  
  
Лин взревел после момента потрясения:  
  
— Ты- ты  _негодяй_! Ты, ты, когда ты, такие вещи- не делай этого передо мной!

* * *

 

Так как Лань Чжань не любил говорить с людьми, в том числе и духами, это закончилось тем, что Вэй Ину нужно было успокоить крайне взволнованного Саньду. Лин бормотал и сыпал проклятьями, и чем больше он говорил, тем взволнованней становился.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя. — выплюнул он. — Почему ты еще не ушел?! Цзян Чэн точно уже спит, зачем ты здесь слоняешься?  
  
— Я показывал своему партнеру по мечу хорошие места, чтобы наблюдать за звездами, — честно ответил Вэй Ин.  
  
Лин возразил:  
  
— И я полагаю, «наблюдать за звездами» по-твоему означает «быть отвратительными»? — с неожиданным количеством язвительности он продолжил, — И твой партнер по мечу — он тоже меч? Партнерство между двумя мечами; жалко! Это неестественно.  
  
Вэй Ин склонил голову.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это неестественно?  
  
— Почему я должен говорить тебе? — но он отвел свой взгляд, пока говорил это, и Вэй Ин подумал,  _о. Он лжет._  
  
— Лин, — сказал он. — Почему ты ненавидишь меня?  
  
Дух ощетинился еще больше, его мальчишечьи черты становились все красней и свирепей.  
  
 — Почему бы мне не ненавидеть тебя? Какая часть в тебе людям обычно нравится? Ты раздражающий, отвратительный и громкий. Ты второсортный меч со второсортным партнером по мечу-  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
  
— Не твое дело!  
  
 _Снова лжет._  Но в этот раз Вэй Ин не мог не сказать:  
  
— Однако последняя часть неправда. Лань Чжань — самый лучший.  
  
Лин ухмыльнулся, очень хорошо пародируя Цзян Чэна.  
  
— Вот как? Тогда почему бы нам это не выяснить прямо сейчас, второсортные ли вы или нет? — он быстро подобрал Саньду с крыши и обнажил меч. — Давай сразимся! Если я выиграю, ты должен уйти немедленно!  
  
Вэй Ин отметил:  
  
— Если мы будем сражаться здесь, все, чего мы добьемся, — это сломаем крышу.  
  
Быть приниженным ребенком-духом — довольно унизительно. Тем более, когда Лин высмеял его:  
  
— Не смеши меня! Прямо здесь есть отличная тренировочная площадка. — на этой фразе он легко спрыгнул вниз, как будто бы не он застрял на крыше на весь день. — Чего ты ждешь?  
  
Чем больше дух говорил, тем интереснее становилась ситуация.  _Что думаешь?_  спросил Вэй Ин у Лань Чжаня.  _Хочешь сразиться с ним?_  
  
Незаинтересованность затопила Вэй Ина так же, как и нежелание подыгрывать тому, о чем думал Вэй Ин. Эти эмоции отобразились так сильно, что он должен был быстро сказать,  _Хорошо, хорошо. Тебе не придется разбираться с этим._  
  
Он последовал за Линем и спрыгнул вниз, приземляясь на грязь тренировочной площадки. Это было ностальгическое зрелище — он и Цзян Чэн провели здесь много часов, всего несколько месяцев назад. Он осторожно отложил Бичэнь в сторону, рядом с набором тренировочных мечей.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
На этом Вэй Ин отвязал Суйбянь, затем обнажил его, небрежно отбрасывая ножны через свое плечо.  
  
— Ну, было бы нечестно, сражаться вдвоем против одного, не так ли?  
  
Лин разозлился:  
  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что я проиграю такому, как ты? Не недооценивай меня!

* * *

 

 

Не нужно говорить, что дух Саньду проиграл.  
  
Так как духи мечей от природы знали, как сражаться, что-то подобное зависело от опыта и навыка. Лин на самом деле был неплох, но Вэй Ин долго практиковался в фехтовании, еще до того, как он был выкован.  
  
— Не расстраивайся, — сказал он Лину, который сидел на земле, притворяясь, что не хандрит. — Когда Цзян Чэн и я сражались в первый раз, он тоже не победил.  
  
— Это только потому, что ты нечестно сражался! — горько проговорил Лин. — Разве ты не дух меча? Почему ты используешь не свой меч, а свои кулаки?  
  
Вэй Ин засмеялся. Какая ностальгия.  
  
Он сел рядом с Линем, который быстро отскочил подальше. Как мило.  
  
Разговор с духом на самом деле был похож на разговор с ребенком — их капризы иногда казались необъяснимыми, и их объяснения своих действий имели смысл только для них. С детьми он зависел менее от логики и причин и более от их мнения о тебе. Не важно, что Вэй Ин сказал бы, и не важно, как благоразумно бы это было, Лин скорее всего не прислушался бы к этому.  
  
Так что вместо попытки выяснить больше, Вэй Ин сменил тактику.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — начал он. — Ты и Цзян Чэн очень похожи.  
  
Лин посмотрел в его сторону, затем упрямо отвел взгляд, как только осознал, что этого хотел Вэй Ин.  
  
— Он так же проиграл, как и ты, и когда он проиграл, вы оба сказали то же самое. — рассказывая об этом, Вэй Ин почувствовал снова поднимающуюся старую ностальгию.  
  
—… Ты имеешь в виду, что ты также украл его меч в середине битвы. А потом, когда он потребовал его обратно, ты также кинул свой собственный меч в него, говоря ему, что «все хорошо, давай просто ненадолго поменяемся». А затем ты ударил его в нос?  
  
—… Нет, — признал Вэй Ин. — С ним я перешел сразу к последнему шагу.  
  
Лин усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты ужасен. Я не знаю, как Цзян Чэн терпит тебя.  
  
Было что-то в этом утверждении, что заставило Вэй Ина остановиться. Это были не слова, но то, как дух произнес их, с слишком большой горечью, чтобы быть просто оскорблением.  
  
— Лин, — медленно сказал он, — Что ты думаешь о своем владельце?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Какое твое дело?  
  
— Ты должен понимать, — сказал Вэй Ин четко и без тени осуждения, — Что ты не единственный, кто заботится о Цзян Чэне. Как вы уживаетесь друг с другом — это мое дело, потому что я так хочу.  
  
— Ну, ты не можешь иметь все сразу, не так ли? — выплюнул Лин. — Ты не можешь уйти, вернуться сюда и ожидать, что все пойдет так, как ты хочешь. Ты не можешь сделать и то, и другое, не так ли? Это не твое дело, потому что ты сам сделал его не своим.  
  
— Разве плохо волноваться о том, как он поживает? — вернул Вэй Ин.  
  
— У тебя нет права волноваться о том, как он поживает, — и о, вот он корень проблемы. Дух Саньду ощетинился как кот, настоящая злость бурлила в нем. — Ты оставил его. Не ты больше его партнёр по мечу, а я! И теперь ты возвращаешься, как будто ты хозяин положения! Это место мое. Цзян Чэн — мой владелец, больше не твой.  
  
Вэй Ин мягко указал:  
  
— Я никогда не говорил обратного.  
  
Согласие застало Лина врасплох. Он остановился на минуту, затем вернулся к своей враждебной агрессии.  
  
— Если ты согласен, тогда почему ты все еще здесь? Разве ты не видишь, как плохо он себя чувствует каждый раз, когда вынужден видеть тебя?  
  
Конечно, Вэй Ин знал. Цзян Чэн даже сказал тогда,  _Я надеюсь, что никогда не увижу тебя снова._  Он никогда не сомневался, что Цзян Чэн говорил это всерьез. Несомненно, было больно видеть кого-то, кто разорвал что-то у тебя даже без намека на нежелание (или так казалось). Но чувства всегда были более многогранны. Ненависть приходила с любовью, и презрение приходило с желанием увидеть другого и связать концы с концами. Вот почему Вэй Ин был здесь спустя восемь месяцев.  
  
Чтобы связать концы с концами.  
  
Он позволил своим глазам приподняться и с искренней благодарностью произнес:  
  
— Тебе на самом деле нравится Цзян Чэн. И ты так хорошо его понимаешь. Вы оба действительно такая хорошая пара; намного лучше, чем он и я были.  
  
Как ни странно, это, казалось, только заставило Лина сильнее расстроиться. Он даже с ненавистью пнул землю.  
  
— Что ты знаешь! Мой владелец глупый, и я слишком хорош для него. И я ему даже не нравлюсь.  
  
Вэй Ин ответил:  
  
— Напротив. Я думаю, что Цзян Чэну ты действительно нравишься. В конце концов разве вы оба не похожи? Чем больше вам нравится кто-то, тем больше вы оскорбляете их.  
  
Тогда, когда он и Цзян Чэн встретились впервые, он был странно вежлив и официален. Как только Цзян Чэн открылся ему, его слова стали менее приятными и более оскорбляющими и саркастическими. Это просто то, кем он был.  
  
Разговаривая с Цзян Чэнем ранее сегодня, он подметил, что каждое слово про Лина было пронизано негодованием, разочарованием и скрытой нежностью, которая была основой для каждой жалобы. Он скорее всего начнет отрицать это, если его спросить, но он точно сильно заботился о Саньду.  
  
—… — пробормотал Лин себе под нос, затем сказал громче, — Для него я все равно просто замена! Он получил меня бесплатно, так что, конечно, он не отказался бы от меня, но в итоге я просто замена для его Суйбяня, верно?  
  
Прямо как ребенок, этот дух! Прилипчивый и нуждающийся, обижающийся, когда не получал достаточно внимания.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть моей заменой? Цзян Чэн за ужином рассказал мне, что вы двое уже достигли первого уровня связи. Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как ты был выкован, восемь месяцев?  
  
—… Семь месяцев, десять дней, — пробормотали ему в ответ.  
  
— У меня и Цзян Чэна на то, чтобы добраться до этой ступени, ушел почти год, и это уже считалось быстрым. — сказал Вэй Ин. С Лань Чжанем это было еще дольше. — Такой прогресс редок и достоин внимания. Помни, чувства нельзя подделать в связи.  
  
— Чувства можно подделать, но очевидно, тебе не нужно подделывать свои чувства, чтобы совсем не волноваться, так что ты можешь просто разорвать связь надвое всего лишь быстрой мыслью, — пришел неприятный ответ. Вэй Ин не дрогнул.  
  
Лань Чжань тихо слушал этот разговор, и на этих словах не было ничего, кроме утешения. Утешение, утешение, больше нежного утешения. Выбор был сделан, напомнил он Вэй Ину. Он сжег свои мосты. Не было смысла задумываться о бессмысленных «а что если».  
  
(Что за чудесный дух, этот Лань Чжань.)  
  
— Возможно, тогда будет лучше спросить напрямую, — сказал Вэй Ин после паузы, — Почему ты думаешь, что не нравишься Цзян Чэну?  
  
Лин покраснел и снова пробормотал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос.  
  
—… Не твое дело!  
  
Будто разговариваешь с детьми, напомнил себе Вэй Ин. Очевидность — это ключ.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, вместо того, чтобы снять Саньду с крыши сегодня, он предпочел проговорить со мной весь вечер.  
  
Дух напрягся.  
  
— Кстати говоря, — сказал он, как будто до него это только дошло, — Ты нормально спрыгнул с крыши самостоятельно, когда бросал мне вызов на дуэль. Но клянусь, Цзян Чэн сказал мне, что ты не мог ранее… Может, я неправильно услышал.  
  
Лин снова пробормотал себе что-то под нос.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил невинно Вэй Ин. — Я не расслышал.  
  
— Я сказал, как я могу ему нравится, если он даже не хочет сделать что-то настолько простое, как взобраться на крышу ради меня? — вырвалось у Лина. — Это не трудно, и он делал это раньше. Один из его шиди посадил своего воздушного змея на крышу ранее, и он даже взобрался туда, чтобы достать его для него. Но если это для меня, простого глупого  _меча_ , полагаю, я не достоин в его глазах даже того, чтобы сделать что-то настолько простое, как это.  
  
Вэй Ин переварил это, затем прокомментировал:  
  
— К сожалению, если есть одна вещь, в которой Цзян Чэн плох, так это общение с детьми.  
  
— Я не ребенок!  
  
— Лин, нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы говорить более прямо. Если ты хочешь, чтобы Цзян Чэн сделал что-нибудь для тебя, просто поговори с ним. Я уверен, он не будет лгать тебе. Ты не можешь просто так создать ситуацию; если бы его шиди специально закинул своего воздушного змея на крышу, тогда навряд ли Цзян Чэн снял бы его для него. Ты не можешь ожидать, что он исправит что-то, что ты сам на себя навлек. Это нечестный тест.  
  
Лин быстро хмыкнул, отводя взгляд. Однако его уши покраснели.  
  
Вэй Ин ярко рассмеялся.  
  
— Но ты знал обо всем этом, верно? По правде говоря, всё, что я сказал, для тебя очевидно. Ты уже знал, что ты нравишься Цзян Чэну очень сильно и что ты скорее всего знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Ты просто слушал, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
—… В-верно! Я смеялся над тобой, — заикнулся Лин, затем неохотно добавил, будто скряга, одалживающий свои деньги, — Также полагаю, что ты можешь остаться на ночь.  
  
—… Спасибо.  
  
Когда он не был таким надменным, его поведение было довольно милым.  
  
— Но только на одну ночь. — на Вэй Ина снова посмотрели. — Цзян Чэн не любит видеть тебя, так что ты не можешь остаться. Я не совсем знаю, что произошло, и я не  _хочу_  знать. — его заметно побледневшее лицо ясно говорило, что он вспомнил недавнюю встречу на крыше, — Но единственная важная часть — ты не можешь остаться. У тебя нет права оставаться.  
  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся.

* * *

 

Цзян Чэн хрипло сказал:  
  
— Тогда ты отправляешься?  
  
— Да, — Вэй Ин решительно похлопал его по спине, затем сказал, — Было приятно увидеть, что у тебя все хорошо.  
  
—… То же самое можно сказать о тебе.  
  
Саньду был сжат в руке Цзян Чэна, духа нигде не было видно. Хотя Лин ужасно много говорил и материализовывался вчера, не удивительно, что он не хотел материализовываться сейчас.  
  
— Цзян Чэн, — сказал Вэй Ин, — Саньду — потрясающий меч. Он и я немного повздорили прошлой ночью; он идеально подходит под твой стиль.  
  
Молодой мужчина немного покраснел.  
  
— Я знаю, — проворчал он. — Он немного раздражающий, но… хороший меч.  
  
Вэй Ин снова улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая у него всегда была.  
  
— Прощай, Цзян Чэн.  
  
—… Прощай, Ин.  
  
Хотя перед тем, как он по-настоящему ушел, он вспомнил последнюю просьбу Лина с прошлой ночи.  _Лань Чжань? Что думаешь, должны мы исполнить ее?_  
  
Заинтересованность затопила Вэй Ина. Она была такой выразительной, что он почти рассмеялся вслух.  _Хорошо, хорошо. Чего же ты ждешь?_  
  
Перед тем, как он закончил свой вопрос, Лань Чжань воплотился в реальности. Цзян Чэн немного подпрыгнул.  
  
— Ты...  
  
Средь бела дня Лань Чжань поймал его губы своими, прижимая всего Вэй Ина ближе к себе.  
  
Цзян Чэн подавился.  
  
Саньду с грохотом упал на землю.


End file.
